Viajando a otra dimension
by adoradoradegaara12
Summary: El destino de Draco Malfoy esta marcado, es mortífago y debe asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, pero mientras tanto seguira fingiendo ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, que ocurrirá cuando una muy fanatica de los libros y peliculas Harry Potter llegue misteriosamente a su vida? seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre? va a haber Lemmon uno muy mal hecho pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo
1. Chapter 1

_, aquí traje una nueva historia, realmente espero que les guste porque a mí me re gustó escribirla. Disfruten!_

Una joven de 16 años, Alexis, de cabellos marrones con el cabello ondulado, peinado pero no tanto dándole un toque de rebeldía a ese cabello, hermosos ojos verdes algo tapados por unos anteojos violetas, algo gastados, de altura mediana (1.62 más o menos) leía un libro, su favorito Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, era la tercera vez que lo leía, jamás se cansaría de esa saga de libros.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser algo tímida pero temeraria y confiada a la vez cuando había algo que la molestaba, podía hacer amigos pero le costaba, todos la creían rara porque le gustaba leer y ella jamás había dicho que era estudiosa. Es más, tenía notas normales casi bajas por que también era algo vaga pero cuando se ponía a estudiar llegaba a notas que nadie podía creer que tuviera.

Aunque eso sí, su personalidad no siempre la ayudaba con el tema social, especialmente en el área de los chicos, si ella quería tener novio alguna vez, debería cambiar su actitud porque también solía ser muy malhumorada y tenía ese horrible defecto de llegar a hablar demás.

-Alexis ¿Cuántas veces leíste ese libro? Se te saldrán los ojos-vino una de sus hermanas pequeñas de 10 años recién cumplidos, cabellos rubios llegando al castaño, ojos verdes como los de su hermana mayor y no muy alta para su edad (1.30 o 1.32 por ahí)

Alexis rió y cerró su libro. Se acomodó los lentes y dijo.

-Me gusta mucho esta saga, lo leeré las veces que yo quiera, Violeta-guardó su libro en la mochila que llevaría a sus vacaciones

Esa era su mochila de mano, donde llevaba todos los libros de la saga para leer, su laptop y su celular, llevaba los cargadores de ambos.

En ese momento apareció otra niña de también 10 años, Megan, melliza de Violeta pero nada parecida a ella, es más, todos decían que se parecía a su hermana mayor Alexis, tenían el mismo color de cabello y según todos los mismos rasgos de la cara, los ojos las tres niñas habían sacado los ojos verdes de su madre.

-Chicas, mamá pregunta si ya están listas, debemos irnos-dijo Megan

A pesar de que ya era septiembre y recién comenzaban las clases, a su padre le había surgido un negocio y debían ir con el por no sé cuantas semanas, que frustrante…

-Si Megan, bajemos Violeta-se levantó y se puso su mochila en un hombro, estaba algo pesada

Las tres hermanas bajaron por el ascensor del edificio de su casa donde sus padres los observan desde el auto estacionado frente a la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó severamente su madre-¡Saben que no me gusta esperar!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Alexis

-Lo siento mamá, fue mi culpa-se sentaron en la parte de atrás del auto

-Ya suban y no me hagan esperar más-dijo el padre de mala gana-por inútiles como ustedes me sacarán del trabajo

-Lo sentimos papá-se disculpó Megan

-Alex ¿Tienes tus pastillas?

-Déjame ver-abrió su mochila pero al hacer eso, una fuerte luz salió de allí cegando a los 5 presentes

-¡¿Qué es eso?-gritó Violeta algo asustada

A los pocos segundos, la luz desapareció, ambos padres voltearon hacia atrás…las tres chicas no estaban.

Hagrid el guardabosque de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se dedicaba a cortar las malas hierbas con sus herramientas gigantes cuando escuchó unos gritos y un duro golpe dentro del bosque.

-¿Ah?-dejó sus herramientas tiradas en el piso

Entró a su casa, tomó su paraguas/varita por cualquier cosa y se adentró al bosque.

-¿Quien está ahí?-dijo con su paraguas/varita en la mano, alerta-¡Muéstrate!-gritó

Al terminar de decir esto, escuchó unos quejidos no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Caminó muy despacio empuñando su paraguas/varita para ver de dónde salían esos quejidos.

Giró su cabeza hacia todos lados buscando al causante de esos quejidos.

-¡Muéstrate!-entonces los hoyó más claramente, venían de un arbusto a unos 10 pasos de él

Caminó muy lentamente hacia el arbusto y con una mano lo apartó.

-AHAAAAA

Eran tres niñas, bueno…dos niñas y una adolescente, habían gritado del susto cuando apareció un gigante justo en frente de ellas pero al instante lo reconocieron.

-¿Hagrid?-dijo Violeta

Hagrid bajó su varita.

-¿Te conozco?-Alexis le dio una leve patadita a su hermana para que se callara y la dejara hablar a ella

-¿Estamos…estamos en Hogwarts?-Hagrid las miró confundido, más de lo que ya estaba

-Si… ¿Quienes son ustedes?-Alexis tragó saliva, sabía que Hagrid no las lastimaría, era demasiado bueno pero el hecho de estar frente a un semi-gigante no le hacía ninguna gracia

-Mi nombre es Alexis, ellas son mis dos hermanas pequeña Violeta y Megan-las señaló

-Claro…mejor las llevo a mi casa y les doy algo de comer-hasta ese momento, no se habían dado cuenta del hambre que tenían, el estomago les gruñía muy fuerte

Pero ambas estaban muy asustadas, estaban sudadas y temblando, sabían perfectamente donde estaban pero era claramente imposible ¡Estaban en un libro! ¡En un mundo de ficción! Esto no podía estar pasándoles a ellas.

-Vamos, arriba-las dos mellizas se levantaron aún temblando pero cuando Alexis se quiso levantar sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna y volvió a caer al suelo-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me…me duele la pierna, no la puedo mover-soltó una lágrima de dolor-creo que está rota-de seguro se la había roto cuando aparecieron allí, ya que habían caído de altura

-No te preocupes, llamaré a Madame Pomfrey y te curará la pierna en un segundo, mientras tanto-se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos-las llevaré a mi casa a las tres, síganme eh… ¿Megan y Violeta?-las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa-eso es, vámonos

Llegaron a la casa de Hagrid en un santiamén y en seguida reconocieron los ladridos de Fang, el gigantesco perro de Hagrid que les ladraba en forma de saludo.

Hagrid sentó a Alexis cuidadosamente en una silla y puso otra silla para que pudiera apoyar la pierna.

-¿Mejor así?-Alexis asintió

Ambas chicas estaban algo rígidas pero ya más calmadas.

-Ustedes también siéntense pequeñas, aquí tienen unas sillas-les mostró unas sillas que había cerca-siéntense, siéntense, haré té con galletas y luego las llevaré a la enfermería de Hogwarts-Alexis abrió los ojos a más no poder

-¿A Hogwarts? No puedo entrar ahí

-¿Por qué no?

No tenía nada para decir.

-Por cierto ¿De dónde salieron ustedes tres? ¿Cómo aparecieron en el bosque prohibido?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, nerviosas pero la mayor respondió.

-Te lo diremos, pero de seguro pensarás que estamos locas-Hagrid rió

-Unas hermosas jovencitas como ustedes, no lo creo, no tienen caras de locas

-Si tú lo dices, entonces te digo, lo más probable es que somos de otra dimensión-hubo silencio por un momento pero Hagrid lo interrumpió con una risa estruendosa

-Ya eh… ¿Alexis?-asintió-Alexis dime…

-Si quieres dime Alex, así me llaman mis amigos y familiares

-Alex…ya dime en serio ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Son muy buenas brujas pero un hechizo de aparición les salió mal? Esperen, no pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts ¿Como aparecieron aquí entonces?

-Somos Muggles y no estoy bromeando Hagrid, lo digo muy en serio, lo que te voy a decir puede ser algo fuerte pero necesitamos decírselo a alguien-suspiró-de donde nosotras venimos, ustedes no existen, es más, son personajes inventados por una escritora-la sonrisa de Hagrid se esfumó

-Creo que tenías razón…si pienso que estás loca-Alexis tomó su mochila

-Si no me crees, mira esto-sacó uno de sus libros de la saga y se lo enseñó, era el cuarto libro, Harry aparecía con tres personas atrás, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory y Barty Crouch Jr. arriba de ellos decía "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego"

Hagrid tomó el libro.

-Oh por…-lo abrió en cualquier página y leyó, dios mío, eso ya había ocurrido, Harry había participado en el torneo de los tres magos, estaba leyendo la parte que él se enfrentaba al dragón-no puede ser ¡Esto es imposible!-tiró el libro al suelo-¿Cómo demonios saben todo eso de Harry?-Megan levantó el libro y se lo dio a su hermana

-Hagrid ustedes de dónde venimos no existen, al parecer según me estoy dando cuenta son más que personajes ficticios, son personas de otra dimensión

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Aún no lo sé, estábamos yéndonos de vacaciones con mi familia, abrí mi mochila, salió una luz que nos cegó y aparecimos en el bosque prohibido, no tenemos idea de lo que ocurrió pero te ruego-inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante como en un intento de acercarse a él-no tenemos a donde ir, necesitamos que nos creas y que de alguna manera nos ayudes a volver a nuestra dimensión, te lo ruego

-Alexis, si estamos en la casa de Hagrid ¿Quiere decir que Hogwarts está aquí cerca?-si, sus hermanas eran algo lentas (me inspiro en la vida real)

-Si Violeta-miró a Hagrid-¿Que dices Hagrid? ¿Nos ayudarás?-las tres jóvenes pusieron cara de ruego, estaban realmente desesperadas, no tenían manera de volver a casa y no sabían a donde ir

-Por favor Hagrid-rogó Megan-no tenemos hogar

Hagrid volteó hacia donde estaban las tazas de té, estaba extasiado ¿Él era un personaje de ficción? ¿Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y todos allí realmente no existían? ¿Debía creerles a estas chicas?

Las miró, parecían muy sinceras, no podía negarse.

-Está bien-las chicas sonrieron-pero debo decírselo al profesor Dumbledore todo esto que me están contando

-Alex ¡Vamos a conocer a Harry Potter!-dijeron emocionadas sus hermanas

Alexis sonrió y acarició su pierna que seguía doliéndole.

-Tómense su té, yo le enviaré una lechuza a Dumbledore para que venga con la enfermera Pomfrey

-Está bien, gracias-Hagrid salió para ir a buscar a su lechuza que se encontraba en una jaula afuera-no coman las galletas, digan que no tienen hambre-les dijo a sus hermanas

-¿Por qué? Se ven deliciosas-preguntó Violeta

-Las apariencias engañan Violeta, nos las coman pero si tomen su té-las chicas obedecieron y solo tomaron el té

A los pocos minutos, entró Hagrid con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen, el profesor Dumbledore llegará pronto con la enfermera

-Muchas gracias Hagrid-tomó un poco de té

-Y díganme mientras esperamos ¿Como es el lugar de donde vienen?

-Es igual al mundo Muggle de aquí…a diferencia de que en este mundo ustedes existen-dejó su tasa en la mesa

-¿Fang muerde?-le preguntó Megan a Hagrid

-Por supuesto que no, puedes acariciarlo-Megan se acercó corriendo a Fang para acariciarlo

-Oh, es muy bonito-dijo mientras le acariciaba toda la cara, principalmente sus mejillas caídas, pronto se le unió Violeta y Fang muy feliz movía la cola

-¿A tus hermanas les gustan los perros?-preguntó Hagrid

Alexis sonrió divertida.

-Así es, hace pocos meses falleció nuestro perro Diego

-Lo siento ¿Era muy viejo?-Alexis negó

-No, estaba enfermo, mamá y papá no quisieron decirnos que tenía para no herirnos pero un día volvemos de la escuela, el último día y…el estaba tirado en el suelo, no respiraba…-apretó los labios ante el horrible recuerdo-el era un familiar más…

Hagrid la miró con tristeza.

-Lo lamento…sé cómo te sientes, muchas de mis mascotas mueren-Alexis sonrió de lado

-Lo sé…

-Claro…lo olvidaba-tocaron la puerta-¡Ya llegaron!

Se dirigió a la puerta pasando a de largo a las mellizas que jugaban con Fang y la abrió.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, buenas tardes-se hizo aún lado-pasen por fa…

-¿Donde está la herida? Permiso profesor Dumbledore-entró rápidamente y encontró a las tres hermanas allí-válgame dios… ¿Quienes son estas niñas?

-Eso lo explicaré ahora mismo pero necesito que curen a esta joven, tiene la pierna rota y está comenzando a hincharse

-Si, Hagrid tiene razón, tu pierna se puso muy fea Alex-le dijo Violeta y gracias a eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana mayor

-Cállate-Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ella

-Puedo curarle el o los huesos rotos, pero necesita estar acostada en una cama-dijo Pomfrey

-Eso puede arreglarse Poppy, la dejaremos en la enfermería mientras Hagrid muy amablemente me explica la situación

-Si profesor Dumbledore-Hagrid cargó a Alexis y los 6 comenzaron a caminar hasta Hogwarts

-¿Por qué no me cuentan mientras tanto?-le pidió más a Alex que a Hagrid

-Bueno…

Le contó lo mismo que a Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey interrumpió diciendo que estaba loca pero luego ella le mostró el libro y terminaron por creerle.

Antes de que Dumbledore abriera las puertas les dijo a las tres niñas.

-Está bien, creo en lo que me dices Alexis y mientras encontremos la forma de regresarte a casa, se quedarán en Hogwarts

-Oh no, no quiero que causemos molestias-Dumbledore sonrió

-Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia ¿Puedo llamarte Alex?-la chica asintió-pero debo decirles, necesitamos mentirles a los alumnos, no podemos decirle todo lo que me han dicho ¿O sí?

-No-rió Megan-nos creerían más locas que la señorita Pomfrey-Dumbledore miró con una sonrisa a Megan

-Así es, así que es mejor que digamos una pequeña mentira

-¿Y qué debemos decir?

-Ustedes tres son mis nietas adoptivas, nacieron en Londres, las tres son Muggles, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y estamos buscándoles un hogar, mientras tanto, se quedarán aquí ¿Creen poder decirle eso a cualquiera que le pregunte?

-Si señor-dijeron las tres

-Perfecto, ahora entremos ¡Ah! Y…-miró a Alexis-Alex, asegúrate de no mostrarle tus libros a nadie-la chica sonrió

-Claro que no-abrieron las puertas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería

Había muchas miradas curiosas de alumnos y maestros pero nadie decía nada, solo seguían caminando.

-¿Quienes serán ellas?-escucharon el murmullo

-No lo sé pero la que está en brazos de Hagrid es muy bonita

-¿Que le habrá pasado a su pierna?

Había incesantes murmullos por los pasillos pero las niñas se mantenían al lado de Dumbledore y Alexis se encontraba recostada en el gigantesco pecho de Hagrid ya que si estaba rígida luego le dolería todo el cuerpo.

Llegaron a la enfermería y con mucho cuidado Hagrid puso a Alexis en la cama.

-Yo volveré con Fang, no le dejé comida, suerte chicas-se fue con un saludo de mano

Afuera de la enfermería el trío dorado atrapó a Hagrid.

-¿Quien eran esas, Hagrid?-preguntó Harry

-La que tenías tú era linda-dijo Ron pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Hermione-¡AY! ¿Pero que hice ahora?-Hermione tenía su peor cara pero trató de relajarla

-Nada-jamás admitiría que estaba celosa ¿Porque tanto interés por esa chica? Es decir, ella también quería saber que hacía aquí, pero no andaba diciendo por ahí que era linda

-Ella es la nieta adoptiva de Dumbledore, las tres lo son

-¿QUÉ?-gritó el trío

-Él se los explicará a todos en la cena, ahora la mayor, Alexis, se rompió la pierna y tiene que estar en la enfermería, no sé qué harán con las más pequeñas, después de todo a Madame Pomfrey no le gustan mucho las visitas

-¿Dumbledore tiene nietas?-preguntó Ron sin poder creérselo

-O mejor aún ¿Tiene hijos?-preguntó Hermione

-¿Alguna vez ha estado casado?-preguntó Harry

-El profesor lo aclarará todo en la cena, ahora debo volver con Fang-se fue

-Así que el viejo chiflado tiene nietas-escucharon una molesta voz

-Malfoy-voltearon-¿Porque nos estás siguiendo?

El joven se encontraba con sus amigos Slytherin, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore.

-No los seguía, no se sientan importantes, tenía curiosidad de quienes eran esas tres al igual que ustedes, no son los únicos en el mundo-dijo con una sonrisita de lado que irritó mucho a los tres Gryffindor, principalmente a Harry

-Déjanos en paz Malfoy, no busques problemas

-Yo no busco problemas, solo respuestas-de repente, se escucharon gritos de chicos desde adentro de la enfermería

-¿Pero qué…?-la puerta se abrió y las dos niñas pequeñas que habían estado a los lados de Dumbledore cuando llegaron, eran casi echadas de la enfermería

-¡Queremos estar con Alex!-gritaron ambas golpeando la puerta, Dumbledore también salió y trató de calmarlas

-Chicas, ahora mismo están arreglándole los tres huesos que su hermana se rompió en la pierna y a Madame Pomfrey no le gusta mucho el público, podrán verla en un rato, Madame Pomfrey las dejará entrar con mucho gusto

-¡Pero ella no querrá estar sola! Además ¿Donde nos vamos a quedar mientras tanto?

-Les mostraré su habitación ahora mismo-levantó la mirada-oh, pero miren quien está aquí-dijo mirando a todos

-Violeta mira ¡Es Harry Potter!-le dijo Megan con una sonrisa-no puedo creer que sea real-le susurró al oído para que nadie los oiga

-Mira nada más, tienes otras fans Potter-dijo despectivamente Draco

-¿Celoso?-contraatacó Harry

-Ya quisieras imbécil-ambos se acercaron para golpearse a pesar de la presencia de su director pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Violeta habló

-EY ¿Él no es…Draco Malfoy?-preguntó para que cualquiera le contestara

-Si soy yo ¿Te conozco niña?-preguntó Draco

-No te conocemos pero mi hermana Alex dice que eres lindo-todos allí levantaron una ceja

Los Gryffindor pensando _¿Malfoy lindo?_

Los Slytherin sin contar a Draco pensando _Otra más._

Y Draco pensando _Pues sinceramente ella no está nada mal, tiene cara de ser una bruja excelente_.Pero que equivocado estaba Malfoy cuando pensó que la joven era una bruja.

-Luego hablarán de eso-dijo Dumbledore-debo mostrarles a estas dos jovencitas su habitación, espero que no les moleste compartirla entre las tres-le dijo a las mellizas

-¡Para nada! Con Alex compartimos habitación desde que nacimos casi-dijo con una sonrisita Megan

-Entonces vengan conmigo-antes de que pudieran replicar el hecho de que querían estar con su hermana las interrumpió-cuando puedan ver a su hermana Madame Pomfrey les avisará-las niñas hicieron un puchero-que tengan un buen día jóvenes-les dijo a todos y se fue junto con las dos niñas

-No se parecen en nada a él-dijo Ron

-Puede que sean adoptivas-dijo Harry

-Pero eran adorables-dijo Hermione con una sonrisita

Los tres amigos ignoraban completamente la presencia de los Slytherin y eso irritó de sobremanera a Draco, detestaba ser ignorado.

-¿Que tanto les importa como sean las nietas del viejo chiflado? ¿Acaso piensas intentar seducir a la mayor para ganarte puntos, Potter? Descuida, no tienes que hacerlo, el viejo ya te tiene fuera de su lista negra

-La que tú encabezas imbécil hurón-dijo Ron

-Basta ya de pelear, vámonos de una vez, debemos estudiar-dijo Hermione tomando a Ron del hombro

-Habló la ratona de biblioteca-Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada

-Piérdete Malfoy, vámonos chicos-el trío se fue

-Nosotros también debemos ir a clase-dijo el líder del grupo y también se fueron

La pobre Alexis, luego de una muy dolorosa hora en la que sus huesos se arreglaban luego de que Madame Pomfrey le hubiera dado una poción para ese cometido, por fin pudo recostarse en la cama y relajarse.

-Gracias a dios se acabó-susurró-Madame Pomfrey-llamó

La nombrada estaba ordenando algunas camas, volteó a verla.

-Si dime querida

-¿Cuándo podré irme…a mi habitación?-preguntó suponiendo que Dumbledore le daría una habitación, no se equivocaba

-Cariño, prefiero que te quedes a descansar aquí durante la noche, luego podrás irte a tu habitación, descuida, no permitiré que te quedes con hambre, a la hora de cenar te traeré un plato con comida-Alex apretó los labios

Sabía que no debía contradecir a Madame Pomfrey si no quería despertar su ira pero tampoco quería dejar sola a sus dos hermanitas pequeñas, y admitiéndolo, ella tampoco quería mantenerse alejada de ellas, todo era demasiado extraño y necesitaba a alguien conocido.

-Pero…-el ceño de la mujer se frunció-me gustaría…por lo menos poder estar con mis hermanas de alguna forma, no quiero que se queden solas y yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ellas ¿Pueden aunque sea dormir aquí esta noche?

-Lo siento querida pero no, no permito tanto tiempo a las visitas

-Pero…

-Ya dije no, no haré excepción con nadie-la joven se calló y se resignó, sus hermanas tendrían que ingeniárselas solas por esa noche

_Que tal el primer capitulo? Bueno, Malo? Merece una oportunidad…o un review quizá?_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si es posible, nos vemos en el prox cap!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Qué tal? No tuve tanta suerte con el primer capítulo, no hubo comentarios, quizá un segundo cap lo mejora! O quizá un comentario aconsejándome un buen resumen para llamar más la atención (mis resúmenes dan asco) espero que les guste el cap, nos vemos abajo!_

Pero para su desgracia, las tres hermanas estaban en boca de todos los alumnos y maestros de Hogwarts, pocos habían escuchado que supuestamente eran nietas de Dumbledore así que se preguntaban siempre quienes eran y que hacían en la escuela.

Pero de la que más se hablaba era de Alexis, la joven había cautivado a gran parte de la sección masculina de la escuela y causado celos en muchas chicas.

Era bastante linda cuando la vieron llegar y eso que estaba toda sudada y con expresión de dolor, no se imaginaban lo que era cuando estaba más arreglada.

Esa noche, las mellizas no quisieron bajar a cenar, no sin Alex.

-Deben comer algo-les dijo el director-a su hermana no le gustaría que no comieran

-No queremos entrar al Gran Salón sin Alexis, queremos estar con Alexis-dijo Megan de manera caprichosa

-Megan tiene razón, Alexis debe estar con nosotros

-¿Pero no tienen hambre?-preguntó Dumbledore-¿No desean comer?

-Podrían traernos la comida aquí ¡Y le llevamos a Alexis para que coma en la enfermería! Así podemos comer las tres juntas-el director suspiró resignado, luchar verbalmente contra unas niñas de 10 años, no tendría otra que hacer caso

Caminaron hacia la enfermería, los pasillos estaban vacíos por que los alumnos estaban en el gran salón esperando a su director para comer.

Abrió la puerta del lugar donde Alex se encontraba al tiempo que Madame Pomfrey intentaba salir.

-Profesor Dumbledore-exclamó sorprendida-¿Que hace aquí?

-Vine a dejar a las niñas con su hermana, no quieren dejarla sola-la mujer frunció el ceño claramente molesta

-Lo siento señor, pero la joven Alexis debe descansar

-Lo entiendo Poppy, pero ellas no harán nada más que hacerle compañía, con permiso

-¡Pero profesor Dumbledore!-exclamó Poppy

-No harán nada malo Poppy, solo se sentarán a comer con ella, le diré a uno de los elfos que traiga comida para ellas

La mujer suspiró molesta y salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Entró al gran salón con mirada molesta y golpeando el piso con fuerza al pasar, muchos alumnos y maestros la miraron extrañados de su actitud, pero ella no hizo caso y se sentó en su asiento de siempre.

-¿Te sientes bien Poppy?-le preguntó Mcgonagall

-Si-se sirvió comida-es solo que detesto que no hagan caso cuando digo algo en mi enfermería

-Déjame adivinar, las pequeñas quisieron estar con su hermana mayor y Dumbledore se los permitió-Poppy frunció el ceño

-Si ¡No tengo derecho ni en mi propia enfermería!-dijo histérica

Mcgonagall casi rió ante el comentario de Poppy.

-Pero las jovencitas…dime Poppy ¿Quiénes son?-la enfermera suspiró

-Eso es algo que yo no puedo decir Minerva, aunque estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore les dirá-Mcgonagall apretó sus arrugados labios

-De acuerdo, gracias-y ambas comenzaron a comer

-Qué extraño que Madame Pomfrey esté tan irritada-exclamó Hermione viendo el ceño arrugado de la enfermera

-Siempre está irritada Hermione pero trata de ocultarlo-dijo Ron metiéndose un panecillo a la boca

-¿Será por la nieta de Dumbledore? ¿Le estará causando muchos problemas?-susurró Harry

-No creo, no parecía tan mala-dijo Hermione con algo de desinterés

Draco también había visto a la enfermera entrar con mala cara y supuso en seguida que era por la joven.

-_Así que no es ninguna santita, no está mal Dumbledore, buena nieta la que te salió-_pensó interesado el rubio

El director hizo su aparición por fin en la puerta pero no se movió de allí, chasqueó los dedos y Dobby apareció frente a él.

-¿Si señor?-preguntó el elfo

-Hay tres señoritas en la enfermería, necesito que lleves comida para ellas

-Si señor-Dobby apareció algunas bandejas llenas de comida y desapareció junto con ellas

-¿Por qué no bajarán esas mocosas?-preguntó Pansy en voz alta

-Ya sabes cómo es Madame Pomfrey, seguro la niña debe descansar la pierna-dijo Theodore-¿No crees Draco?-el rubio levantó los hombros restándole importancia

-Supongo…no me interesa-comió un poco de su comida

-Sí que estaba buena de igual manera-dijo esta vez Blaise

Al escuchar esto, Pansy frunció el ceño claramente molesta, el imbécil de Blaise ya decía que una tipa estaba buena cuando apenas la había visto.

-Ni siquiera la viste bien-dijo Pansy-y ya dices que está buena-Blaise levantó una deja divertido

-¿Celosa Parkinson?

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota!

-Si estás tan necesitada de mi debiste decírmelo-le dijo acercándose a ella

Pansy le hecho un plato de comida en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso estás loca mujer?-le gritó quitándose la comida y el plato

-¡Yo no estoy necesitada de ti! Deja de decir estupideces-Blaise le tiró un plato de comida en la cara

La cara de muchos (Y de Pansy por supuesto) fue épica.

-Esta me la pagas Zabini-y así ambos comenzaron su pelea de comida

Draco tomó un poco de agua mientras reía levemente, él sabía perfectamente que la relación odio-amor que tenían sus amigos Blaise y Pansy pronto acabaría con ellos dos en la cama y hasta quizá enamorados.

Theodore trataba de esquivar la comida que ambos se lanzaban con algo de dificultad, Draco solo movía un poco la cabeza y ya las esquivaba.

-Esos Slytherin son unos idiotas-dijo Ron-siempre haciendo desastres-Snape se había acercado a ellos para separarlos

-No hace falta el insulto Ron-dijo Hermione-no les prestes atención, por lo menos la comida no llega aquí-Ron la miró y le sonrió

-Si Hermione, tienes razón, eres muy lista-Hermione sintió su cara enrojecer y desvió la vista

Harry miró divertido la escena, se notaba que sus amigos se gustaban pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, en una hermosa pelirroja que lo había cautivado pero temía a confrontarla por dos razones.

1-Por si ella llegara a rechazarlo

Y 2-La pelirroja era Ginny y si llegaba a decirle algo Ron le partiría la cara

Estaba en verdad asustado de lo que pudiera pensar Ron sobre si empezaba una relación con Ginny, él era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo, ya se habían peleado una vez en cuarto año y no se habían hablado por mucho.

Si Ron era celoso compulsivo estaría perdido.

Y por lo que bien sabía de su mejor amigo, él SI era celoso compulsivo.

Miró a Ginny de reojo, ella desvió la vista con un rubor en las mejillas ¿Porque el rubor?

Harry también desvió la vista decidido a pensar en otra cosa. Tomó un libro y se puso a leer.

Mientras tanto las tres hermanitas comían juntas en la enfermería y no le habían permitido a Dobby irse por una simple razón.

-¡Eres muy lindo!-Violeta le acariciaba con un poco de fuerza las orejas luego de que Dobby haya venido a traerles la comida

Dobby sonriente se dejaba acariciar por la chica, nunca lo habían acariciado siempre lo golpeaban o hacían que se golpease, bueno…en realidad hace ya 4 años que era libre pero aún tenía viejas marcas.

-No puedo creer que seas sirviente ¡Con lo lindo que eres!-Violeta tiró un poco de su oreja para verla bien-que oreja extraña ¡Pero bonita!

-Dobby agradece a la joven Violeta que le diga que es bonito ¡Nunca le habían dicho tal cosa a Dobby!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es porque quizá nadie se da cuenta de lo lindo que eres

Mientras Violeta jugaba con la cara de Dobby, sus dos hermanas la miraban como si estuviera loca (aunque quizá sí lo está) ¿Qué demonios le veía de lindo a Dobby?, quizá si era un poco adorable pero no era nada lindo, estaba todo jorobado, sus ojos eran gigantes y su voz era muy chillona ¿Que le veía Violeta de lindo a Dobby?

-Hermanita, estás loca-le dijo Megan dando un bocado a su comida

-No lo estoy, Dobby es muy bonito y muy tierno-le tiró la otra oreja

-¿Y por eso le estiras la cara? ¿Para qué se vea más bonito?-preguntó Alexis burlona desde su cama

-¡No!-dijo la niña haciendo puchero, dejó de estirarle la cara a Dobby y se cruzó de brazos-¡Hmp!

-No se preocupe joven Violeta, a Dobby no le molestó nada-dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

-¡He!-gritó alegremente y le dio un efusivo abrazo al que Dobby correspondió con algo de duda

-Muchas gracias por la comida Dobby-le dijo Alexis con una sonrisa dulce

Dobby hizo una leve inclinación.

-No hay problema señorita Alexis, si necesita algo, solo chasqueé los dedos y Dobby aparecerá-la joven sonrió y Dobby desapareció

-Ese elfo es muy tierno-dijo Violeta-¡Parece un peluche!-sus hermanas sonrieron divertidas y Alexis negó con la cabeza divertida

-Si tú lo dices hermanita…-Alexis se terminó su plato y lo dejó a un lado

-¿A que no sabes a quien vimos, Alex?-dijo Megan poniendo cara pícara

La joven levantó una ceja.

-¿A quién?

-¡A Draco Malfoy! Y tienes razón, es muy guapo-Alex rió sonoramente

-¿Verdad que si? Pero es muy creído, bastante malo con los demás-dijo poniendo puchero-si tan solo cambiara esa actitud sería el chico perfecto

-Dijiste que su actitud de chico malo lo hacía más sexi

-Me refiero a su racismo, que sea malo lo hace claramente sexi-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es algo malo con Harry-dijo Violeta-¡Mi pobre Harry! No debe ser malo con Harry

Sus hermanas volvieron a reír, si había alguien que Violeta adoraba más que Dobby era Harry, estaba loca por él diciendo que era el mago más poderoso y más guapo de todos.

Megan estaba enamorada de Neville (para VERDADERA extrañes de sus hermanas) porque decía que era gracioso y muy tierno, además que con el paso de los años se había puesto muy guapo (eso no se discutía).

Pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza a la joven Alexis al príncipe de las serpientes, al rubio más guapo de todos, sacaba suspiros de ella y de seguro de muchas más, estaba loca por Draco pero él estaba fuera de su alcance por dos razones.

1-El jamás se fijaría en ella

Y.

2-No existe

Draco no existía, Hogwarts no existía, nada de eso donde ellas estaban existían, si en su dimensión le dijera a sus amigas ¡HEY, estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy! Se reirían de ella diciendo que estaría loca.

Pero ahora estaba en Hogwarts, y no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían allí, no podía evitar sentir ganas de acercarse a él y presentarse pero él la denigraría como a todos los sangre sucia. Eso la entristecía muchísimo.

Sus hermanas no la abandonaron en toda la noche para disgusto de Madame Pomfrey que estaba medio histérica por ese hecho pero tuvo que permitirlo por orden del director Dumbledore.

Las niñas durmieron junto a su hermana a la cual ya se le había mejorado la pierna muchísimo y saldría apenas pueda.

-Vayan a desayunar-les dijo Alexis a sus hermanas pero ellas negaron rotundamente-iré en un rato, lo prometo

-¡Ni queremos ir sin ti!-Alexis frunció el ceño

-Está bien que quieran acompañarme, pero lo de ustedes es ya un capricho, vayan al comedor y tan solo espérenme allí, yo iré un rato después

-Pero…-reclamó Megan

-Ahora-dijo severa

Las dos niñas refunfuñaron y salieron de la enfermería.

Comenzaron a caminar algo perdidas por los pasillos, no había nadie.

-Megan, tengo miedo-dijo Violeta aferrándose a su brazo

-Tranquila Violeta, ya encontraremos el comedor, si pasa alguien, solo debemos preguntar

Caminaban y caminaban sin encontrar el comedor y cada vez se desesperaban más. Violeta, la más sensible, ya sentía ganas de llorar.

-¡Mira Violeta!-señaló en una dirección-¡Es Hermione!-la joven iba caminando por el patio y se dirigía hacia una de las puertas del pasillo

-¡Preguntémosle!-dijo Violeta emocionada

-¡Hermione!-gritó Megan y ambas corrieron a la castaña, que en seguida volteó al escuchar su nombre

Se sorprendió al ver que las dos niñas sabían su nombre, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre niñas?-preguntó con tono dulce

-Es que…es que…estamos algo perdidas, debemos ir a desayunar al comedor y no sabemos dónde queda

-Vengan conmigo, yo también estoy yendo para allá-les dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Claro Hermione!

-¿Como saben mi nombre?-las niñas se miraron nerviosas

-¡Lo dice en tu placa!-atinó a decir Megan y señaló el pecho de Hermione, donde había una placa de prefecto con su nombre

Hermione se miró el pecho, era cierto allí estaba su placa pero algo no le sonaba.

Las niñas sonreían nerviosas esperando alguna reacción de Hermione.

-Está bien…ustedes saben mi nombre ¿Cual es el de ustedes?-preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar

-Me llamo Megan y ella es mi melliza Violeta-Hermione las miró de arriba abajo

-No se parecen en nada-Megan rió

-Claro, todo el mundo me dice que me parezco más a Alex, nuestra hermana mayor

-Oh si ¿Como está ella?

-Está mejor, ya puede caminar, vendrá al comedor en un rato, dijo que quería vestirse pero no quería atrasarnos y por eso nos mandó a desayunar-dijo Violeta

-Qué bueno que esté mejor-llegaron al comedor y muchos allí las observaron-¿Vienen a nuestra mesa?-las invitó

Ellas negaron.

-Preferimos esperar en esa mesa-señaló una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de la puerta-así la esperamos a Alex

-Está bien, cualquier cosa pueden venir con nosotros

-Claro, gracias-Hermione se fue a su mesa y las mellizas se sentaron en la mesa vacía, estaba cerca de la de los Gryffindor, podrían ir rápidamente

Mientras tanto, Alex ya estaba lista esperando afuera a que Madame Pomfrey saliera y la llevara al comedor, después de todo no sabía llegar.

Comenzó a dar algunas vueltas por el pasillo aburrida.

Luego de su quinta vuelta, se giró nuevamente para seguir caminando pero chocó repentinamente con alguien y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-AU-dijo

Levantó la mirada para ver a quien había golpeado y preparándose para disculparse pero en seguida al ver a quien había golpeado, se sonrojó totalmente avergonzada.

-Ay no…-susurró

Había chocado con Draco Malfoy, el cual parecía no haber sido golpeado ya que se encontraba parado y sin una arruga en su ropa (a diferencia de ella).

Estaba preparada para que comenzara a insultarla como él siempre haría pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no fue así.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó y le estrechó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Alex muy sonrojada la aceptó y cuando el tiró para levantarla quedaron muy cerca. A pesar de que Draco le llevaba casi una cabeza y media, Alex casi chocaba contra su pecho.

Ella se alejó avergonzada y Draco rió por lo bajo.

-_Que suerte que no es una sangre sucia, si no me arrepentiría toda la vida de pensar que es bastante linda y que con ese sonrojo se ve adorable_

-Lo siento-dijo ella-no me fije por donde caminaba

-Está bien-miró la puerta de la enfermería-¿Porque estás aquí afuera?

-Estoy esperando a Madame Pomfrey, no sé cómo llegar al comedor-dijo riendo nerviosamente-y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a buscar una poción curativa para mi amigo Crabbe, algo falló en su tarea de pociones y ahora está todo hinchado, más de lo común…-Alex soltó una risotada sin poder evitarlo y Draco se la quedó mirando, si él no tuviera ese inmenso orgullo Malfoy le hubiera alabado la risa, pero no…-Draco Malfoy por cierto-estrechó su mano

-Soy Alexis Cáceres, Alex si gustas-se dieron la mano-_¡Le estoy dando la mano a Draco Malfoy! Esto realmente jamás te pasará otra vez y más cuando se entere de que eres lo que el más detesta, aprovecha_-sonrió dulcemente

-Un placer Alex-él también le sonrió y Alex sintió que se derretía

Bueno esto ya era el colmo, parecía una idiota, el chico solo había sonreído y ella estaba a punto de desmayarse por algo tan simple como eso ¡Era absurdo!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Que hace aquí?-preguntó la enfermera

-Vengo a buscar una poción para deshinchar a Crabbe, tuvo un fallo con una tarea y ahora es un tomate

-De acuerdo, entre conmigo, jovencita Alexis ¿No le molestaría esperarme unos momentos más?

-Oh por supuesto que no

-Si quieres puedo esperar aquí contigo, de todas maneras usted tenía que salir igual-propuso Draco

Alex levantó los hombros y Madame Pomfrey entró a buscar la poción.

-Así que… eres la nieta de uno de los magos más poderosos del planeta-dijo Draco para hacer conversación

Alexis sonrió burlona.

-Y según tú es un viejo chiflado-Draco la miró

-¿Como lo sabes?-Alex se dio cuenta de lo dicho y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro

-Pues…lo adiviné, tu cara lo dice todo-Draco levantó una ceja

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un libro abierto?-Alexis se rascó la nuca, a pesar de lo de que el libro abierto era una GRAN mentira ya que Draco era como una roca cuando se trataba de expresiones, debía poner alguna excusa

-Así es y no me molesta que lo pienses, cada uno tiene su opinión-dijo fingiendo indiferencia

A Draco eso no lo conformó mucho y cuando iba a preguntar nuevamente, la enfermera salió con la poción en la mano.

-Aquí tiene señor Malfoy, esto le servirá a su amigo-le dio la poción

Alex agradeció internamente que haya aparecido Madame Pomfrey, si no hubiera estado perdida.

El rubio se fue hacia la habitación y Madame Pomfrey junto a Alex se fueron al comedor.

Hermione se sentó junto a sus amigos y en seguida la invadieron a preguntas.

-¿Qué hacías con las nietas de Dumbledore?-preguntó Harry

-Me preguntaron cómo llegar hasta aquí y como también venía les dije que vengan conmigo-dijo comenzando a comer-les propuse de comer con nosotros pero quieren esperar a la hermana

Todos allí miraron a las hermanas que con algo de duda comenzaban a comer, se sentían muy observadas y eso les daba vergüenza.

-Tranquilas, no tengan vergüenza, como son nuevas aquí, serán la novedad-dijo Dumbledore que había ido un momento con ellas al verlas nerviosas

Las mellizas miraron a su "Abuelo".

-Gracias director Dumbledore, pero son todos raros-dijo Violeta mirando de reojo el lugar, donde aún había varias miradas sobre ellas

-Tranquilas, ya pasará-se fue de nuevo a su silla

Draco llegó al comedor rápidamente y se sentó junto a Theodore.

En ese momento, la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

-WOW-exclamó Blaise en voz alta

Alex estaba entrando junto a Madame Pomfrey.

-Me sentaré aquí, gracias-dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban sus hermanas

-Está bien, recuerda que debes venir mañana en la tarde debes venir para que te revise ¿Está bien?-Alex asintió

-Si gracias-Madame Pomfrey asintió con una sonrisa

-Eres educada, eso me agrada, totalmente distinta a los alumnos de aquí-Alexis sonrió

-Demonios está buenísima-dijo Blaise

A Pansy le salió una vena enorme en la frente y golpeó al chico en la cabeza.

-¿Porque me golpeas loca?-Pansy apretó el puño

-¿Que tanto la miras?-el chico levantó una ceja

-¿Y a ti que tanto te importa?-ahí fue cuando Pansy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja

-No me importa-desvió la vista para que no se viera su sonrojo

-Claro que si-dijo Blaise haciéndose el tonto

Y así comenzaron a discutir, Draco rió por lo bajo, sus amigos nunca cambiarían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para vinieran diciendo que tenían un relación.

-_Lo más seguro es que sea una relación sexual pero esperemos a ver qué pasa, de estos dos nunca se puede saber nada_-tomó un poco de agua y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

Pero no dejó de mirar a la joven de lentes, que al contrario de lo que él siempre veía, le quedaban bastante bien, iban muy bien con su cara sonriente.

En ese momento vio que una de sus hermanas le susurraba algo y esta se sonrojaba mientras comenzaba a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Oye hermanita, Draco Malfoy te está mirando-le susurró Violeta a Alex

La joven se sonrojó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mira, está haciéndolo muy fijamente-Alex comenzó a buscar a Draco tratando de disimular lo más posible (cosa que no logró porque Draco se dio cuenta)

Sus ojos se encontraron por un poco de tiempo y Alex fue la que rompió el contacto totalmente sonrojada (Draco no la pudo ver, estaba de espaldas a él).

Pero pudo notar cómo se dio vuelta bruscamente, eso significaba que la había puesto nerviosa.

-_Aún no sabe quién soy y ya la pongo nerviosa, bien Malfoy, vas mejorando_-pensó orgulloso de si mismo

En ese momento, Dumbledore se paró de su silla y pidió silencio.

Todos allí lo miraron.

-Quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio-dijo pausadamente-como ya habrán notado, hay tres jóvenes aquí que no son alumnas-señaló con la cabeza donde se encontraban las chicas-ellas…son mis nietas adoptivas-todos (menos los que ya sabían) soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa, hasta los maestros ¿Dumbledore, nietas? Eso sí que no lo esperaban-sus padres o sea mis hijos adoptivos, han tenido un accidente y han fallecido-muchas miradas se dirigieron a las tres hermanas que apretaron los labios-se quedarán aquí por un tiempo hasta que podamos encontrarles un hogar, espero que durante su estancia las hagan sentir cómodas a las tres

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-gritó a los cuatro vientos Theodore

Draco, Pansy y Theodore se golpearon la frente a la misma vez.

-Que idiota-dijo Pansy

Alex rió por el grito que soltó Theodore.

-Que suerte que piense así señor Nott-lo miró por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a todas las mesas-por cierto, ellas no son brujas, no hacen magia, así que cuidado con lo que hacen

A los únicos a los que les importó eso fue a los de la mesa de Slytherin, principalmente a cierto rubio.

-_Demonios ¿Como pude pensar que una sangre sucia como ella era bonita?_-pensó Draco con algo de frustración-que desperdicio-susurró

-¿Desean subir a presentarse chicas?-preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Las tres se sonrojaron y en seguida negaron con la cabeza para luego esconderla entre sus manos causando gracia en muchos y ternura en otros.

-Descuiden, yo las presento-dijo divertido-Alexis, Alex si gustan llamarla, es la mayor, Alex, levanta un poco la cara para que te vean-la chica muy sonrojada por la vergüenza levantó la cara y con una sonrisa y la mano saludó-la que verán que es muy parecida a ella, se llama Megan-la nombrada saludó-y luego está Violeta-también saludó

-Las pequeñas son muy tiernas-exclamó Lavender-¿No lo crees Won-Won?-le preguntó a Ron como babosa

Hermione apretó el puño y Harry rodó los ojos por el ridículo apodo.

-Si Lavender-dijo Ron casi ignorándola

Últimamente se había sentido un poco raro estando cerca de su amiga desde los 11 años, Hermione, sentía unas mariposas en el estómago que jamás había sentido con Lavender ¿Será que le gustaba? Si fuera así, no importaba mucho, a Hermione jamás le gustaría un pobretón como él.

Pero que equivocado estaba, Hermione sentía las mismas mariposas que él, a diferencia de que ella ya sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Ron y por eso lloraba cada noche, porque el idiota no se daba cuenta.

-¿Ya han terminado?-les preguntó Alex a sus hermanas

-Si-alejaron sus platos

-De acuerdo, entonces vayámonos ya, me siento muy incómoda

-Es verdad, aún no paran de mirarnos-dijo Violeta

Se levantaron y se fueron.

-Dumbledore ¿En verdad son tus nietas?-le preguntó Mcgonagall a Dumbledore cuando las vio irse

-Así es Minerva, ellas son mis nietas, espero que no te moleste ayudarlas a que se integren un poco, son algo tímidas-no podía decir la verdad, no por el momento

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, les daré un tour por la escuela si quieres

-Sería excelente, así no estarían perdiéndose cada vez que quieren salir-ambos sonrieron y siguieron con su comida

-Esta es la biblioteca-mostró Minerva a las tres hermanas

-Es gigante-exclamó sorprendida Violeta

-Vaya…hay muchos libros-dijo emocionada Alex

-¿Te gusta leer Alexis?-preguntó Minerva

-Así es he… ¿Como prefiere que la llame?

-Puedes llamarme Minerva, no eres mi estudiante-Alex sonrió

-De acuerdo y usted he…tú puedes llamarme Alex-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Todo lo que les he mostrado les servirá para más o menos ubicarse ¡Ah! Por cierto-les extendió un papel con cuatro palabras escritas

-¿Qué es esto?-miró las cuatro palabras

-Son las contraseñas de las torres de las casas, por si en algún momento quieres pasar por alguna

-Vaya genial, gracias

-Entonces, será mejor que yo vuelva porque debo comenzar con las clases, mi primera clase tuvo hora libre, no permitiré que la sigan teniendo-Alex rió

-Nosotras nos vamos a nuestra habitación

-De acuerdo-salieron de la biblioteca-nos vemos en el almuerzo-se separaron

Las mellizas bostezaron.

-Yo quiero ir a descansar un rato-dijo Violeta

-Es verdad, hace rato que no dormimos bien-dijo Megan

-Está bien, las llevaré a nuestra habitación y luego iré a recorrer un poco el lugar-tomó otro papel que Dumbledore le había dado para poder saber dónde estaba su habitación

Tardaron un poco en llegar pero cuando lograron encontrarla, Alex en seguida se dio cuenta de algo, estaban junto a la torre de Slytherin.

-Bueno, esto debe ser casualidad-entraron a la habitación

-¡WOW!-exclamaron las mellizas a la vez

-Este lugar sí que es grande-dijo Megan completamente emocionada

La habitación tenía 3 camas con una mesita de luz para cada una, también 3 armarios y un baño ¡Era perfecto!

-Estoy segura que me gustará dormir aquí-dijo Alex-de acuerdo, voy a recorrer un poco y volveré a despertarlas ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, ahora vete, quiero dormir-dijo Megan

Alex le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta.

_Cómo estuvo? Mejor que el primero? Espero que si! Creen que merezco un review?_

_Vamos! Solo son 5 minutos de su tiempo y lo que es más, si mandan un review con una ayudita para el resumen, estarían ayudando y no saben como!_

_Si dios quieres nos vemos en el prox review!_


	3. Amiga de Pansy e Hipogrifos

Comenzó a caminar por los vacíos terrenos de Hogwarts, estaban todos en clase por eso la hacía la hora perfecta para caminar, nadie andaría mirándola raro.

Vio a lo lejos de la escuela los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout, había gente, por eso se apuró en caminar para que no la vieran.

Caminó por lo que no supo cuanto tiempo fue pero no habían sido más de 40 minutos cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca del bosque.

Se adentró sin miedo a que encontrarse.

-Quiero descubrir todo-dijo con alma de aventurera

Siguió caminando unos 20 metros más y la arboleda se dispersó dejando a la vista un hermoso prado con una no muy grande ni muy pequeña laguna, muchas flores que no conocía pero que eran muy hermosas y mucho verde.

-Esto es hermoso-dijo con una sonrisa

Se sentó frente a la laguna y miró su reflejo, sonrió.

De repente, escuchó ruidos detrás de ella. Se volteó asustada, era un centauro.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-ella se levantó con las manos a la altura del pecho

-No quise invadir territorio, solo estaba paseando lo juro-el centauro no pareció convencido-soy nieta de Dumbledore-el centauro no evitó mostrar su sorpresa

-¿La nieta de Dumbledore? No sabía que Dumbledore tenía nieta-en ese momento, pudo reconocer al centauro, era Firenze

-Así es, si quieres vamos y le preguntamos, de seguro estará encantado de confirmártelo-dijo nerviosa-juro que digo la verdad

Sabía que Firenze no era de los típicos centauros, que él no la lastimaría pero si llegaba a venir alguno de los otros de la manada, no sabía cómo reaccionarían.

-Cálmate, no te lastimaré, pero creo que necesito la confirmación si no te molesta

-¡Con gusto! Es más, te muestro Firenze, no tengo varita ni nada con lo que pueda atacarte

-¿Como sabías mi nombre?-Alex se abofeteó mentalmente ¡No podía ser tan bocona! Tenía que aprender a callarse

-Yo…yo…se legeremancia-Firenze no pareció muy convencido-así es, te escuché pero me asusté porque no sabía que estabas tan cerca _¡Patética excusa! No te creerá_-se puso nerviosa ante el silencio del centauro ¿Ahora que respondería?

-De acuerdo-Alex suspiró aliviada-pero aún así, necesito la confirmación de que Dumbledore es tu abuelo ya sabes, por si eres una intrusa-Alex asintió

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces, una buena medida de seguridad, andando-comenzó a caminar pero Firenze la paró, se volvió a poner nerviosa

-Sube a mi lomo, tardaremos mucho si caminamos-no esperó su respuesta ya que la tomó en brazos y la lanzó a su lomo

-Está bien ¿No te molesta si me…?-pero ya fue tarde, Firenze comenzó a correr y Alex tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros para no caer

Cuando ya estuvieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Firenze aumentó la velocidad haciendo sus pasos ruidosos y llamando la atención de los estudiantes que recién salían de sus clases.

-¿Qué haces en el lomo de un centauro?-le preguntó una chica de Hufflepuf

Ya había comenzado a caminar lento y ella se soltó. Era como estar en un caballo, solo que este caballo hablaba y tenía cara medio humana.

-¿Que tiene de malo? ¡Es divertido!-dijo con una sonrisa

La chica de Hufflepuf dejó de seguirlos y se quedó estática en su lugar, esta chica estaba loca.

-¡Se nota que eres una Muggle! Si no, no estarías en el lomo de una bestia-le gritó un Slytherin

_-Seguro se contuvo y no me dijo sangre sucia porque soy la supuesta nieta de su director_-miró a Firenze que había fruncido el ceño-no le hagas caso Firenze, es un pobre idiota

-Detesto que nos traten como si fuéramos basura, no es verdad

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ustedes los centauros son criaturas fantásticas-Firenze le sonrió

-Me caes bien

-Gracias-pasaron junto a un grupo de Slytherin

El grupo estaba compuesto por Draco, sus gorilas, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy y sus amigas huecas.

-Parece que la nieta mayor de Dumbledore es igual a su abuelito a pesar de no ser parientes de sangre-se burló una amiga de Pansy-todos defienden a la basura de la sociedad-se burló

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, se quedó callada.

Todos siguieron al centauro con la mirada mirando con curiosidad a la chica en su lomo.

-Baja ya si quieres, debo hablar con Dumbledore, luego me iré

-Está bien, por aquí-caminaron hacia la oficina pasando a muchos alumnos que los miraban extrañados

-¡Firenze!-se cruzaron con Harry y sus amigos

-Harry Potter, es un placer verte de nuevo-Firenze se inclinó levemente

-Firenze por favor, no hagas eso-pidió Harry avergonzado-¿Somos amigos recuerdas?-el centauro asintió-y… ¿A dónde van?

-Lo llevaré con Du…mi abuelo, necesitan hablar de algo

-Oh, de acuerdo, soy Harry por cierto-se presentó estrechándole la mano y Alex se la dio-ellos son mis amigos Ron y Hermione-Alex les dio la mano a los otros dos también

-Es un placer conocerlos chicos, mi abuelo me ha hablado de ustedes-sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Así que ya nos conocías-dijo Ron

-Nunca he visto sus caras-mintió-pero sí, mi abuelo los ha mencionado-Hermione entrecerró los ojos, estas hermanas cada vez sabían más de ellos y eso era muy extraño

-De acuerdo-dijeron los chicos convencidos

-Está bien, vamos Firenze-arrastró al centauro hacia la oficina porque sabía que algo saldría mal si seguía hablando con ellos-te dejaré aquí Firenze, yo debo ir a la biblioteca un rato-salió corriendo de allí

No fue a la biblioteca, iría en la noche cuando estuviera más tranquila, ahora iría a su habitación y se quedaría allí.

-Hola-saludó alguien a sus espaldas

Volteó y se extrañó, Pansy acababa de saludarla.

-¿Pansy?-la chica frunció el ceño ¿Como sabía su nombre?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Escuché a uno de tus amigos llamándote así, el rubio eh… ¿Draco quizá?-Pansy asintió

Había pensado rápido, estaba aprendiendo.

-Así es, se llama Draco

-¿Es tu novio?-Pansy negó con la cabeza

-Somos amigos, estoy interesada en otra persona-Alex levantó una ceja

-De acuerdo…-miró hacia todos lados con algo de nervios-te preguntaré algo, con todo respeto claro… ¿Porque estás hablándome?

-¿Que tiene de malo que lo haga?-Alex lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo pero lo dijo

-Pues…eres de Slytherin y yo soy una sangre sucia según ustedes-Pansy acercó su rostro al oído de ella

-Te diré un pequeño secreto, poco me importan las leyes Slytherin, yo seré amiga de quien tenga ganas-Alex separó su cara de la de ella para mirarla

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres ser mi amiga?-Pansy levantó los hombros fingiendo indiferencia

-Pareces simpática y estoy comenzando a hartarme del grupo de chicas con las que frecuento, son todas unas huecas-Alex rió levemente

-Tú también pareces simpática, perdona que lo diga pero no imaginé que alguna chica Slytherin fuera así

-Descuida, soy la única-ambas rieron-¿Ya conoces Hogwarts?

-Más o menos, Minerva me mostró un poco pero aún me pierdo-rió nerviosa

-¿Quieres que sea tu guía?

-¿Pero no tienes clase?-Pansy levantó los hombros

-Perderé defensa contra las artes oscuras con Snape, ese tipo nos adora, no me reprenderá

-_¿Snape es profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? ¡Claro! Y el profesor de pociones es ese tal Horace-_recordó Alex-pues que suerte-respondió

-Andando, te enseñaré algunos pasadizos que quizá te gusten-le tomó la mano con toda la confianza y comenzó a arrastrarla por el colegio

Entraron por lugares que Alex desconocía totalmente, se escondieron de los profesores y alumnos y pasaron una mañana divertida como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-Realmente me la pasé muy bien pero creo que debería ir a buscar a mis hermanas a la habitación, seguro ya tienen hambre y es hora de almorzar

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Alex dudó por un momento pero luego terminó aceptando

-¡Al fin llegas! Teníamos hambre-se quejó Violeta

Ambas ya estaban levantadas, vestidas y esperándola.

-¡Pues hubieran ido solas al comedor! No soy su sirvienta-se puso las manos en las caderas-Aprendan

Las mellizas le sacaron la lengua y Alex respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Siempre tienen peleas tan ridículas?-preguntó Pansy divertida

-Así es, ley universal, nos peleamos por cualquier cosa-dijo-por cierto chicas, ella es Pansy Parkinson-señaló-Pansy, ellas son mis hermanas Violeta y Megan-Pansy se acercó a ellas y les sonrió

-¿Megan es más grande?-las mellizas negaron con la cabeza

-Somos mellizas, Megan nació un minuto antes que yo-dijo Violeta

-¡No lo parecen!-dijo Pansy sorprendida-Megan se parece mucho a…

-Alex, lo sabemos-dijeron las pequeñas

Alex rió.

-Vamos, también tengo hambre-dijo la mayor y todas comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor

-Pansy ¿De qué casa eres?-preguntó Violeta mientras caminaban hacia el comedor

-Soy de Slytherin

-¿Pero los Slytherin no detestan a las niñas como nosotras?

-A mi no me interesan esas cosas no te preocupes Violeta-la nombrada sonrió

-Me caes bien Pansy-le dio la mano y Pansy le dio un leve apretón amistoso

Nuevamente, al entrar las tres hermanas fueron observadas y ahora con muchísima más sorpresa porque venían acompañadas de una Slytherin.

-¿Qué demonios…?-exclamó Blaise

-¿Quieren venir a mi mesa?-invitó Pansy

-No creo que seamos bien recibidas ahí pero gracias por la oferta-dijo Alexis dirigiéndose a su mesa de siempre

-Está bien, después hablamos Alex-se despidió con un cariñoso gesto de la mano y se dirigió junto a sus amigos ignorando TODAS las miradas del comedor-¿Porque me miran así?-le preguntó a su grupo de amigos

-¿Que hacías con esas tres niñas? ¡Son unas asquerosas sangres sucias!-le dijo una de las tantas huecas con las que se juntaba

Los amigos hombres de Pansy la miraron para ver su reacción. La chica frunció el ceño.

-Estoy harta de tantos prejuicios baratos, solo cállense-comenzó a comer de mala gana

De pronto, sintió un golpe nada amistoso en su hombro haciendo que volcara su sopa.

-¡Esa es mi pequeña Pansy!-dijo Blaise divertido

A Pansy le salió una vena en la frente.

-¡Serás idiota Zabini, hiciste que tirara mi sopa!

-No grites mujer, fue sin querer

-¡Idiota!

-¡Loca!-y así nuevamente comenzaron a discutir

Theodore negó con la cabeza y Draco rodó los ojos, sus amigos eran un par de idiotas.

Sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia la joven de anteojos. Maldecía el día que se enteró que era una sangre sucia.

Y tampoco entendía ese nuevo cariño de Pansy por las sangres sucias ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

A Pansy le agradaba los sangre sucia y el sentía atracción _física_ por una ¿Cuando demonios había ocurrido eso?

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Alex había mirado hacia su mesa y tenía una sonrisa de pura diversión en su rostro. Ambos desviaron la vista a la vez.

-Oigan chicos-le dijo Hermione a sus amigos-están muy solas ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos con ellas?

-¿Te refieres a las nietas de Dumbledore? Claro ¿Por qué no?-Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se pararon de su mesa y se dirigieron a donde estaban Alex y sus hermanas

-Hola-saludó Ron sentándose junto a Violeta

Las tres hermanas los miraron.

-Hola-saludó Alex tímidamente

-Ya nos presentamos, pero no conoces a Ginny-Alex reprimió sus ganas de decir que si la conocía

-Hola, es un placer-se presentó Ginny

-Lo mismo digo Ginny, ellas son mis dos hermanas como ya sabrán

-Hola-saludó amigablemente y les dio la mano a ambas niñas

-¡Estoy al lado de Harry Potter!-exclamó emocionada Megan y le abrazó el estómago ya que era considerablemente más baja que Harry

Alex apretó los labios y trató de pensar lo más rápidamente posible alguna excusa por el comportamiento de su hermana, pero no le salió nada más que:

-Lo siento-dijo con algo de vergüenza por el comportamiento de Megan

-No pasa nada, aunque debo decir que es la primera vez que me pasa que una niña me abraza así de emocionada-Megan no lo soltaba aún pero si sonreía como tonta

Todos allí rieron y Megan casi grita de la emoción cuando Harry le pasó el brazo por la cintura correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-¡Quiero una foto!-Alex se golpeó la cara cada vez más avergonzada

-Vuelvo a decir, lo lamento-Harry negó con la cabeza

-Descuida

-Tienes una admiradora-dijo Ginny afectuosamente

-Se parece a ti cuando eras más pequeña-dijo Ron

Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron hasta la medula y Ron recibió un fuerte golpe de su hermana.

-¡Te callas Ron!-las 3 hermanas y Hermione rieron por la divertida situación

-¿Tú eres Ron no?-preguntó Violeta poniendo su mejor cara de inocente

-Así es pequeña

-¿Te parezco bonita?-puso carita de perro degollado

Ron sonrió divertido.

-Claro Violeta, eres muy bonita- Violeta se puso a aplaudir y se abrazó al brazo de Ron

Hermione sonrió de lado.

-¡Hola Won-Won!-apareció una rubia con rulos y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Ron casi ahogándolo

Violeta se despegó de Ron bruscamente ya que temía ser atropellada por Lavender.

-Lavender, me estás ahogando-se quejó el pelirrojo y Lavender se separó con un puchero

-¡Hace mucho que no me abrazas Ronnie!-Alex se tapó la boca tratando de no reír ante los dos ridículos apodos, apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa para que no se le viese su sonrisa tentada a una risa

-Es que me sofocas Lavender-la chica soltó un grito de coraje y se fue corriendo

Violeta y Megan miraron curiosas a su hermana mayor.

-¿Quien era ella?-preguntó Violeta

-Es una chica que le gusto un poquito-contestó Ron con algo de mala gana

-¿Tu novia no es Hermione?-preguntó inocentemente la niña

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron pero la chica desvió la vista triste.

-Violeta-reprendió Alex en un susurro

-¿Que hice ahora?-se quejó

-Cállate-miró a Hermione, se veía muy triste

Las mellizas se callaron y Alex apretó los labios.

El resto del día se la pasaron con los Gryffindor, Megan y Violeta habían conocidos a dos chicos de primero de Ravenclaw que les habían parecido muy lindos (las mellizas tienen diez y los de primero once).

-Hermanita ¿Cuando un chico te dice que eres linda ya eres su novia?-preguntó inocentemente Megan volviendo de hablar con los dos chicos

-¿Te ha dicho que eres linda?-preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

Megan se puso roja.

-Si

Alex se encontraba hablando con los Gryffindor y Violeta aún seguía hablando con su chico que estaba algo sonrojado.

-¿Como se llaman por cierto?-preguntó Hermione pícaramente

-El que está hablando con Violeta se llama Jonás y el que hablaba conmigo Brian-dijo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas

Alex sonrió de lado.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte hermanita pero no…no eres su novia si te dice linda pero si significa algo-dijo con una sonrisita divertida-significa que le gustaría tener algo contigo ¡Pero eres muy pequeña! Así que nada de novios-Megan puso puchero

-Eres mala Alex

-Soy de lo peor-dijo sin importarle

Megan volvió a hablar con Brian y Alex rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no pueden tener un novio?-preguntó Ron

-Lo digo solo para molestarlas pero aún así, tan solo tienen 10 años, ni que tuvieran mi edad-levantó los hombros-que sean un poco más grandes-se acomodó los anteojos-oigan ¿Les parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid?-los cuatro chicos lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿Eres amiga de Hagrid?-Alex frunció los labios

-Algo así, mis hermanas pueden quedarse por aquí, tienen mejor compañía-miró a sus hermanas que charlaban felices con los dos chicos

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry adelante junto a Ron y a Hermione, Alex y Ginny iban atrás.

-Dime-comenzó Alex-¿Hace cuánto sales con Dean?-Ginny se sonrojó, le había comentado eso en la mesa pero no lo habían hablado

-Hace pocos meses-Alex asintió

-¿Te gusta mucho?-la colorada tragó saliva ¿Que si le gustaba Dean? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Era su novio, ella no se pondría de novia por ponerse

Miró a Harry inconscientemente, siempre le había gustado él ¡Pero ahora le gustaba Dean! Eso era seguro, ya no amaba a Harry ya no…

-¿Ginny?-Alex pasó su mano frente a la cara de la chica-te quedaste-la pelirroja la miró

-Sí, lo siento ¿De qué hablábamos?-Alex levantó las cejas divertida

-De tu relación con Dean-Ginny miró hacia otro lado

-Ah cierto-Alex repentinamente paró y Ginny también-¿Qué ocurre?

Alex esperó a que los tres chicos de adelante se alejaran lo suficiente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Ahora dime, del 1 al 10 ¿Cuanto amas a Harry?-Ginny se sonrojó

-¿Qué?-exclamó totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Se nota lo mucho que lo quieres Ginny, entonces cuéntame ¿Porque estás con Dean si amas a Harry?-Ginny bajó la mirada con tristeza

-El jamás estaría con alguien como yo, estoy con Dean para…para no sentirme tan sola-Alex la tomó de los hombros

-¡No seas tonta Ginny! Eres hermosa e inteligente, Harry sería un idiota si no te quisiera-y ella sabía perfectamente que Harry babeaba por Ginny

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! Creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos-Ginny se mordió el labio

-Es que…no se

-Hazlo, estoy segura que no te arrepentirás pero hazlo de una manera discreta

-¡Chicas vamos!-escucharon la voz de Ron que las llamaba

-¡Vamos!-comenzaron a caminar otra vez

Hagrid los recibió a todos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Mucho tiempo sin verlos! ¿Qué tal han estado?

-Excelente Hagrid-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-mira, hemos venido con Alex

-¡Alex! Es una alegría verte a ti también

-Gracias Hagrid lo mismo digo

-¿Donde están tus hermanas?

-Divirtiéndose por ahí-dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien ¡Pasen! Haré té-los dejó pasar

Cuando ya estuvo hecho el té, Hagrid se sentó junto a ellos y comenzaron a tomar.

-¿Alguno quieres galletas? Las preparé yo mismo

-No gracias-dijeron todos con una sonrisita nerviosa

Alex y Ginny acariciaban a Fang que aceptaba gustoso sus caricias apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Alex.

-Eres tierno-dijo Ginny dulcemente

Harry se le quedó mirando como un idiota, ella era tan hermosa. Maldita sea ¡Estaba envidiando a Fang! El podía recibir caricias de la pelirroja sin parecer sospechoso. No podía caer tan bajo que envidiaba a un perro, que patético.

-Chicos ¿A que no saben lo que he recibido de Ucrania? ¡Me han traído más hipogrifos!-exclamó Hagrid emocionado

Alex gritó de emoción y se paró del asiento causando que Fang se apartara ya que estaba cerca de ella.

-¡Quiero verlos! ¡Es mi sueño ver un hipogrifo!-aplaudió emocionada

-Yo también quiero-dijo Ginny

-Y yo, tu clase en tercer año fue genial-dijo Hermione

-Gracias Hermione, lástima que duró tan poco

-¡Fue culpa de Malfoy!-dijo Harry-no tienes que culparte por eso

-Es verdad Hagrid, tus clases son las mejores-apremió Ron

-Gracias a todos chicos, vamos, les mostraré los hipogrifos-salieron de la casa con Fang persiguiéndolos y caminaron tan solo un par de pasos para encontrar a la manada de hipogrifos atados

-Vaya, son unos diez-dijo Hermione

-Así es, seis son pareja y cuatro son crías-Alex no cabía de emoción, moría por acariciar uno

-O sea que son todos casi como familia-dijo Harry

-Bueno…en realidad tengo once, es macho si no me equivoco, es el solitario, no se acerca a la manada y siempre está enojado, es difícil darle de comer

-Sí, ahí hay uno que está atado solo-dijo Ginny señalándolo, estaba acostado y dormía alejado de los demás

-¿Porque lo ataste solo? Así es obvio que será el solitario-preguntó Alex

-Es que hace unos días se puso violento con una cría y la lastimó, a esa de ella-señaló un hipogrifo con la pata vendada-es una hembra, de las más pequeñas y además es muy buena, no entiendo cómo es que peleó con Norberto-Harry, Hermione, Ron y Alex miraron a Hagrid

-¿Norberto? ¿Cómo tu dragón de hace cinco años?-pudieron percibir un leve sonrojo en las peludas mejillas de Hagrid

-Me puse nostálgico cuando lo nombré-miró a los demás hipogrifos que estaban todos juntos-¿Quieren acariciarlos?

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos a la vez

Hagrid tomó a dos hipogrifos de las cuerdas y los ató a un árbol más cercano.

-Ellos son Linda y Alfred, son pareja

Terminó por acercar a todos los hipogrifos (menos a Norberto) y atarlos a árboles cercanos.

Eran todos muy amigables y se dejaba acariciar, principalmente las crías que eran muy juguetonas.

Alex estaba acariciando a Jean, el hipogrifo con el cual Norberto había peleado. Pero miró a Norberto sin poder evitarlo, estaba mirando hacia donde ellos estaban, parecía triste, sus orejas estaban hacia atrás como un perrito triste. Dejó de mirarlos y se volvió a dormir.

De seguro se sentía muy solo, quizá solo necesitaba que alguien se le acercara.

-Luego vuelvo Jean-acarició el pico del animal y comenzó a acercarse a Norberto-hola Norberto-no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Norberto pudiera levantarse y herirla pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para que la oyera

El animal levantó la cabeza y la miró. Gruñó al instante.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a molestarte, solo quiero presentarme, soy Alex-el enojo aún podía notarse en los ojos de Norberto-escucha Norberto-dio un paso pero Norberto lo tomó como amenaza y se paró decidido a defenderse, Alex dio dos pasos hacia atrás

El animal gruñó pero Alex no retrocedió más.

-Norberto escucha-suspiró-sé lo que se siente sentirse solo-se tocó el pecho-gracias a dios que tengo a mis hermanas pero debo decirte un pequeño secreto, mis padres nos maltratan y tengo muy pocos amigos que hace poco hice, siempre estuve muy sola pero luego apareció Elena, mi mejor amiga, ella me ayudó a hacer amigos-se quedó callada unos momentos y miró a Norberto directamente a los ojos, ya no se veía tan molesto-y me gustaría hacer un amigo más-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Norberto escuchara

Dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó, esperando la respuesta del hipogrifo.

Por un momento, pensó que se alejaría o peor, la atacaría pero todo lo contrario, se inclinó demostrando que Alex podía acariciarlo.

Con mucha felicidad se acercó despacio y le acarició el pico.

-Sabía que no eras malo Norberto-al escuchar esto, Norberto comenzó a mover la cola, como un perrito feliz

Todos allí miraban la escena con una sonrisa, Alex era realmente una buena persona.

-No puedo creer que haya ablandado a Norberto, pensé que sería malo por siempre-dijo Hagrid

-Se nota que es muy buena-dijo Hermione

Norberto parecía un perrito cachorro emocionado por ser adoptado ya que con su cabeza acariciaba la cara de Alex que reía porque tenía cosquillas.

-Eres muy lindo-le acarició el cuello

Se abrazó a su cuello.

-¿Sabes? Sé que no es muy buena comparación pero te diré, siempre quise una mascota, en preferencia perro-Norberto soltó un leve gruñido por la pésima comparación-lo siento, pero debo decir, ahora no tengo una mascota, tengo un verdadero amigo

Norberto movió su cabeza hacia la de Alex como devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ven-tomó la soga que estaba agarrada al collar de su cuello-¿Qué te parece si te disculpas con Jean por lastimarle la pata?-tiró levemente hacia delante para ir pero Norberto tiró hacia arriba mostrándole que no quería ir-vamos, no seas caprichoso, fuiste malo con ella y le heriste la pata-tiró de nuevo hacia abajo y lo miró severa-te vas a disculpar con ella porque tú eres muy bueno y sé que lo sientes, así harás más amigos-miró a Hagrid que ya había desviado la mirada-Hagrid ¿Me ayudas? Creo que si lo suelto yo se me va a escapar

-¿Soltar a Norberto? Es peligroso, lo siento pero no-el nombrado pareció entristecerse porque bajó la cabeza y tiró hacia atrás sus orejas

Alex lo miró y le acarició la cabeza.

-No lo es, tan solo quiere acercarse al grupo, vamos Hagrid-pidió

-Si Hagrid, deja que lo intente-le dijo Harry-estoy seguro que no ocurrirá nada-Hagrid suspiró y se acercó a Norberto que estaba quieto

Desató la cadena y tiró para que lo siguiera. Cuando Norberto se acercó los demás hipogrifos se alejaron como si fuera la peste, pero muy lejos no pudieron ir ya que estaban atados.

Lo ató cerca de sus compañeros y se alejó, Alex también lo hizo, Norberto debía arreglárselas solo a partir de ahora.

El animal miró a Alex y esta con una sonrisa lo incentivó. Norberto comenzó a caminar hacia Jean que ya no podía retroceder más debido a que estaba atada.

Pero otro hipogrifo intervino casi de manera violenta en su camino, era Lucio, su hermano.

-Espera Lucio no-Alex corrió hacia el animal y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello para que se calmara-no le hará daño, yo sé que no, por favor déjalo-pidió

Lucio tardó un momento en decidirse pero al fin se alejó y se metió entre su manada.

Jean había dejado de alejarse y ahora se acercó un poco a Norberto, con más confianza.

El hipogrifo se acercó con las orejas hacia atrás y con mucho cuidado puso el pico en la pata lastimada de Jean, lo sobó levemente.

-Se está disculpando-dijo Hagrid emocionado-¡Realmente se está disculpando!-nadie podía creer lo que veía, Norberto se estaba disculpando con Jean (si ya sé, no están hablando, imaginen cualquier manera de disculparse para los hipogrifos) y ¿Que era lo mejor? ¡Jean se había acercado a él! Como que lo perdonaba-Jean es una santa, lo ha perdonado

Los Gryffindor miraron a Alex totalmente sorprendidos ¡Había hecho que un hipogrifo se disculpara con otro!

-No puedo creerlo Alex, eres genial-dijo Hermione

Alex se sonrojó levemente.

-Gracias

-¡Alex!-escucharon la voz de Megan

Las dos mellizas iban directo hacia allí. Ahora sí que le esperaba una tarde divertida, sus hermanas de seguro tenían mucho para contarle.

* * *

_Lo puse rapidito porque estoy muy ocupada y es el único momento en el que puedo publicar, espero que les haya gustado! Pongan reviews!_


	4. Epileptica

Ya llegada la noche, sus hermanas y el resto del alumnado, totalmente dormidos, Alex había decidido ir a leer un poco, pero ya siendo tan tarde le dio sueño y prefirió irse de allí.

Llevaba algunos libros entre sus brazos por temor a que alguien se los llevara al otro día, era increíble todo lo que estaba aprendiendo sobre el mundo de la magia.

En ese momento, giró en una esquina y chocó con alguien, ella y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

-AU-lloriqueó Alex

Miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó, había chocado con Draco Malfoy.

-Hola Draco-saludó con algo de esperanza de que le hablara

Este la miró con desprecio, le dieron infinitas ganas de llorar pero debía hacerse la desentendida, una persona normal no sabría el porqué de que él la mirara así.

-¿Está todo bien?-se arrodilló y comenzó a agarrar sus libros

Se paró y lo miró.

-Fíjate por donde caminas sangre sucia, ahora deberé quemar mi túnica-esas palabras fueron duras para la chica

-¿Porque me hablas así Draco? ¿Qué te he hecho?

-Deja de llamarme así, alguien como tú no tiene el derecho de decirme por mi nombre, ni siquiera por mi apellido, no debes hablarme

-¿Por qué no?

-La gente inferior, impura si lo prefieres, no debe hablar con gente superior como yo, simplemente no pueden, ahora apártate de mi camino-quiso volver a caminar pero Alex furiosa se interpuso-¿Qué haces?

-¿Porque de repente eres tan cruel conmigo? La otra vez te presentaste conmigo tan bien hasta llegué a pensar que…-no continuó

Draco rió irónicamente.

-¿Que a mí me gustaría alguien como tú?-volvió a reír-ni en tus mejores sueño Alexis querida, alguien tan asquerosa como tú, jamás estaría a mi altura, no eres más que un insecto-eso fue como un balde de agua fría y sintió como un millón de afiladas cuchillas le atravesaban el corazón

Se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

-De acuerdo…-miró hacia abajo-de acuerdo-repitió y lo miró-no te tenía así de cruel Draco pero por lo visto las creencias que te ha impuesto tu padre son demasiado fuertes como para que tú llegues a tener a alguien que de verdad te quiera en tu vida, después de todo…tu vida no es más que una falsedad-pasó de largo a Draco y comenzó a llorar sin poder reprimirse ya

Draco la oyó sollozar mientras se alejaba. Sabía que lo que le había dicho no estaba bien, le había dolido a él también decirlo pero como muy inteligentemente Alex había dicho, sus creencia eran muy fuertes y nada las cambiaría, ni siquiera ella. Se fue.

Llegó a su habitación, tiró los libros junto a su cama y echó a llorar sobre la almohada, no podía creer lo cruel que había sido Draco con ella.

Sintió que alguien le movía el hombro bruscamente.

-¿Que quieren?-preguntó de mala gana sin abrir los ojos

-Ya es de día, debemos ir a desayunar-Alex abrió los ojos y miró a la ventana, efectivamente era de día ¿Cuando se había quedado dormida?

-No iré a desayunar hoy-dijo con pesadez y se giró para volver a dormir

-¿Como que no vendrás?-preguntó Violeta-¡Es malo para tu salud!

-Violeta tiene razón, debes desayunar

Alex se tapó hasta la cara y luego se puso la almohada encima.

-Iré en un rato, ahora bajen o las mataré-las mellizas se miraron y suspiraron fastidiadas

-Bien-se fueron

Cuando llegaron al comedor no sabían en donde sentarse, si en la mesa de Gryffindor o en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban. Por eso, Ginny corrió hacia ellas y les dio la mano.

-Vamos, siéntense con nosotros-las guío hacia la mesa y las tres se sentaron

Megan junto a Harry y Violeta junto a Hermione. Ginny volvió a su lugar al otro lado de Harry.

-¿Donde está su hermana?-preguntó Hermione

-Está malhumorada, no se quiso levantar, está algo extraña-dijo Violeta

-Igualmente dijo que quizá viene a desayunar en un rato-dijo Megan

Draco no había dejado de observar la entrada del comedor desde que las mellizas habían llegado, habían llegado solas ¿Donde estaba Alex? Frunció el ceño y miró su plato ¿Porque le importaba tanto esa pobre sangre sucia? Ya no necesitaba preocuparse por qué le diría cuando la encontrara, ya la había tratado mal así que era seguro que ella jamás volvería a hablarle.

Y ¿Porque le dolía pensar que Alex no le volviera a hablar? Porque así era, le dolía el pecho y se le hacía un agujero de solo pensarlo.

Entonces la vieron, todos allí, estaba con mala cara, toda colorada y con ojeras.

Ese agujero aumentó al saber la razón por la que esté así.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido?-preguntó una chica de Gryffindor que estaba cerca del grupo

Ella tan solo se había parado en la puerta, no había comenzado a caminar pero cuando quiso dar su primer paso, cayó al suelo.

-¡Alex!-sus hermanas fueron las primeras en levantarse siendo seguidas por una gran cantidad de alumnos y maestros-¡Alex!-la chica había comenzado a convulsionar

-¿Qué demonios…?-susurró Draco que había logrado acercarse

Sus ojos se desviaban y había comenzado a babear, parecía poseída.

-Alexis-Dumbledore quiso sostenerla pero sus hermanas le quitaron las manos

-Hay que ponerle algo blando debajo de la cabeza para que no se lastime, luego ella parará-los maestros las miraron por un momento ¿Como sabían las pequeñas lo que debían hacer?

Pero no se hicieron rogar, tomaron una campera y la pusieron debajo de su cabeza.

Ginny había comenzado a lagrimear mientras era abrazada por Hermione. A Ron y a Harry les temblaba levemente el labio inferior y Draco y Pansy miraban horrorizados la escena.

Alexis dejó de convulsionar al minuto de haber comenzado y cuando así fue, sus ojos se cerraron.

-Llévenla ahora mismo a la enfermería-dijo Dumbledore

-Ya mismo señor-con un movimiento de varita Alexis comenzó a levitar junto a la enfermera y desaparecieron en el pasillo

Las mellizas fueron el siguiente centro de atención.

-¿Saben acaso que le ocurrió a su hermana?-preguntó Albus

-Ella tiene una enfermedad-comenzó Megan-es una que no se va jamás

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es una enfermedad que puede matarla?-preguntó Ginny

Megan negó.

-No según tengo entendido, ella toma pastillas desde los 13 años porque tuvo unos ataques como estos, tiene una enfermedad que se llama Epilepsia-la gran mayoría de los presentes las miraron como si hablaran chino

Hermione se acercó para ayudarlas.

-Es una enfermedad Muggle, leí sobre ellas pero no se qué pastillas toma Alex

-El nombre es raro, no se cual es-dijo Violeta

-Gracias por la información chicas-agradeció Albus-ahora todos continúen desayunando y luego se van a sus clases-tardaron en volver a restaurar el orden ya que se habían llevado un gran susto por lo ocurrido recientemente

Sus amigos Gryffindor irían a verla después de las clases a diferencia de sus hermanas que irían luego del desayuno.

Cuando las mellizas y Dumbledore llegaron a la enfermería, Alexis estaba siendo interrogada por Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Como que no recuerdas nada?-preguntó una confundida enfermera, miró a las mellizas y a Dumbledore-director Dumbledore, esta chica me está diciendo que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió esta mañana

-¡Le digo que es verdad! No recuerdo haberme levantado de la cama-se quejó tomándose la cabeza

-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?-preguntó la mujer a lo que Alex asintió

-Dime Alex ¿Te han dicho lo que te ocurrió?-la chica volvió a asentir

-Me desmayé y convulsioné, lo sé, no es la primera vez que me pasa-Dumbledore se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentada Alex

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre esta enfermedad que tienes? Creo que tú podrás darme más detalles que tus hermanas-la chica bufó

-Tengo epilepsia desde los 13 años, me agarró en la escuela, supuestamente fue el estrés lo que despertó la enfermedad, aún sigo con esa teoría, fui al médico y me dijeron que tan solo debía tomar una medicación y no volvería a pasar, ha estado funcionando pero olvidé por completo mis pastillas y no las tengo aquí

-Entiendo, quizá podamos conseguirlas si nos das el nombre

-Por supuesto-sus hermanas se acercaron

-¿Cómo te sientes Alex?-su hermana mayor les sonrió para tranquilizarlas

-Estoy bien, en serio, ya he pasado por esto y no ha sido nada-pero su sonrisa se esfumó, se tapó la boca como queriendo vomitar-denme un bote de basura-Madame Pomfrey en seguida se lo dio y esta vomitó allí

-¿También te ocurrió eso?-preguntó Poppy

-Sí, cuando me despierto del transe, se me revuelve el estómago y me duele la cabeza, es solo temporal

-¿El transe?-preguntó Dumbledore

-Por eso es que no recuerdo nada, al parecer alguna parte de mi cerebro deja de funcionar por el momento o no sé qué y no recuerdo nada de eso, lo último que recuerdo fue a mis hermanas tratando de levantarme y luego me despierto aquí

-Está bien, haremos lo posible por conseguirte estas pastillas-Dumbledore les sonrió-y por cierto, tengo buenas noticias para darles

Lo miraron expectante.

-El profesor Slughorn ha comenzado a buscar recetas para que vuelvan a su dimensión

-¡Sí!-dijeron las niñas contentas

-Pero la mala noticia es que tardará mucho porque no tiene idea de cómo se prepara, es algo que nadie ha usado en años, ni siquiera Voldemort

-Lo entendemos, ya es bastante lo que están haciendo-dijo Alex-y esta es la pastilla-le entregó un pergamino escrito

-Perfecto, las tendrás tan pronto las consiga y te quedarás aquí hasta que eso pase, no queremos que te desmayes estando sola o algo parecido-Alex sonrió y asintió

Dumbledore salió de la enfermería y fue a buscar a Sprout, ella seguramente podría buscar las pastillas de la joven sin equivocarse.

-¿Por qué no van a pasear chicas? Quizá Jonás y Brian las estén buscando-dijo pícaramente

Las niñas aplaudieron contentas.

-Puede que tengas razón ¿Pero estás segura que quieres quedarte sola?

-No se preocupen chicas, estaré bien, ahora vayan que sus principitos las buscan-sus hermanas adoraban los cuentos de hadas

Las mellizas salieron corriendo emocionadas.

-¿Quieres mucho a tus hermanas verdad?-Alex volvió a sonreír

-Muchísimo-se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos-me duele la cabeza

-Toma esto, te mejorará por un rato-le dio un vasito con un líquido azul

Se bebió todo el contenido, desesperada por aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

A las dos horas, estaba con fiebre y con vómitos.

-Por Merlín niña ¿Esto te ocurre siempre?-Alex negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado mal

-¡Bote!-gritó y la enfermera le dio el bote de basura donde ella volvió a vomitar, se largo a llorar

-Cariño ¿Por qué lloras?-le acarició la frente

-No se-sollozó-solo sé que quiero llorar y vomitar-volvió a vomitar

Justo en ese momento llegaron sus amigos con sus hermanas.

-¡Alex! ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Ginny

-Está delirando-dijeron Megan y Violeta juntas-¿Está afiebrada verdad?-Pomfrey asintió-pues sí, está delirando, ya se le pasará

-Pues sinceramente me preocupa, no ha parado de vomitar en dos horas-Alex cayó rendida en la almohada ya parando de llorar-toma esto para la fiebre cariño-Alex se tomó lo que le daba Pomfrey-te bajará en un santiamén

-¿Como les fue en las clases?-preguntó Alex

Sus amigos se acercaron.

-Tuvimos nuestra primera clase con el profesor Slughorn-dijo Hermione

Alex los miró curiosa, sabía lo que había ocurrido en esa primera clase.

-No me digan… ¿Que hicieron?

-Unas pociones, el que mejor la hacía se ganaría una poción de la suerte, Harry la ganó-Alex se hiso la desentendida y miró a Harry

-Vaya, muy bien Harry, debes de caerle bien al profesor Slughorn

-O puede que quizá haya hecho trampa-susurró Hermione pero fue escuchada

-¿Trampa?-preguntó Alex

-No lo hagas caso-dijo Ron divertido-es solo porque está celosa-Hermione le dio un zape en la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que hiso trampa! Tenía ese libro con todas las respuestas-dijo Hermione

-Claro, el del príncipe mestizo-Alex nuevamente habló de más

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Harry extrañado

-Es que…como me gusta leer, fui y leí los libros que había en el salón del profesor Slughorn, el último que leí era sobre cómo hacer pociones y pertenecía a un tal príncipe mestizo, si no me equivoco…

Esperaba convencerlos con eso.

Era claro según sus expresiones que sabían que había gato encerrado pero no dijeron nada por el mal estado en el que estaba Alex.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron nuevamente y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia allí.

-Ah, hola Pansy-saludó Alex con la mano

Pansy al ver a los Gryffindor se había quedado helada y sin saber si pasar o no.

-¿Que hace Parkinson aquí?-susurró Ron

-Es mi amiga-dijo Alex al escucharlo-venga Pansy entra, no te harán nada-rió divertida

Fue un momento totalmente incómodo y más por el hecho de que Pansy y los Gryffindor la visitaron los días restantes que estuvo internada allí.

* * *

_Y les gustó? Creen que merece un review? ¡Por cierto, agradezco los que me pusieron!_

_Nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	5. Elena, mi mejor amiga

A los pocos días, Alex pudo salir del hospital ya con sus pastillas y con una clara advertencia de la enfermera Pomfrey.

Ese día, Alex quiso ayudar a Hagrid en su clase de criaturas mágicas, ya que sería la primera vez que mostrara a los hipogrifos.

-Él es Norberto-señaló Alex al último

Para su desgracia, no solo los Gryffindor estaban ahí, también los Slytherin o sea, que Draco estaba ahí. ¡Imbécil! No había ido ni una vez a verla.

_¿Y porque debería venir a verme? ¡No somos nada!-_pensó Alex con algo de tristeza

Mientras tanto una joven castaña oscura, de ojos marrones y lindo físico, se maquillaba frente al espejo de su baño mientras cantaba Paradise City de los GUNS n Roses.

-¡Paradise City!-gritó por última vez y volvió a mirarse para concentrarse en su maquillaje

Miró su celular que estaba en el inodoro, estaba esperando una llamada.

-Hay amiga ¿Por qué no habrás llamado?-se miró al espejo nuevamente pero luego vio pura oscuridad

Draco la miraba de reojo a lo lejos, aunque ella no lo supiera, el si la había ido a ver, mientras dormía claro, pero no se acercaba a verla mucho, solo desde la puerta para no ser descubierto.

Alex enseñaba a un grupo de jovencitas de Gryffindor como debían acariciar a Norberto.

-Si no pensará que lo están amenazando-sonrió con dulzura

Pero en ese momento, escucharon un grito que provenía desde el lago, que estaba a varios metros de ellos.

Alex llegó a ver como una chica caía allí.

-¿Qué demonios…?-todos corrieron hacia el lago

Draco "misteriosamente" quedó detrás de Alex cuando se fueron a fijar que había ocurrido.

-AHAAAAA-nuevamente se escuchó el grito de la chica, ya había salido

-AHAAA-esta vez el grito fue de Alex-¡Elena!-gritó emocionada y le estrechó la mano a la chica para ayudarla a salir

Elena miró a Alex.

-¡Alex, no puedo creerlo!-abrazó a su amiga mojándola toda

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida la joven de anteojos

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-luego recordó algo y se tocó la cara horrorizada

Se volteó hacia el lago y nuevamente gritó. Todo su maquillaje estaba corrido, como si hubiera llorado y peor, el labial estaba corrido hacia abajo como si fuera sangre y el color de sus ojos ahora estaba en toda su cara.

-¡Mi rostro! ¡No puede ser!-lloriqueó y comenzó a saltar

Alex se golpeó la cara. Un chico de Gryffindor se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa ¿Puedo saber quién es la joven?-Alex lo miró

-Es mi mejor amiga Elena-la chica no dejaba lloriquear al verse tan horrible

-Me gustaría…-la señaló y Alex en seguida lo entendió

-Oh por supuesto-dio un paso hacia atrás y accidentalmente chocó contra Draco-ay lo…-volteó a ver a quien golpeó pero al ver al rubio frunció el ceño-nada-se dio la vuelta nuevamente para no verle la cara

-Ten cuidado sangre sucia-su insulto había sido casi desganado, por eso la joven ni se molesto en contestar

-Soy Sebastian ¿Cual es el nombre de tan bella flor?-preguntó el chico besándole la mano a Elena la cual se sonrojo ante tremendo piropo

-Pu…pues mi nombre es Elena-balbuceó

Sebastian le sonrió seductoramente.

-Pues que precioso nombre Elena, perfecto para alguien tan linda

-¡No estoy linda!-perdió toda su vergüenza-¿Acaso no me ves? ¡Estoy horrible! ¡Todo mi maquillaje se corrió y parezco la novia de FRANKESTEIN!

-¿De quién?

-¡Un personaje feo de un cuento, no importa!-estaba totalmente histérica

-He, Sebastian, creo que me la llevaré al castillo-Alex tomó a su amiga de los hombros-Hagrid, creo que te dejo solo, Megan, Violeta, se vienen conmigo-dijo a sus hermanas con mirada que no aceptaba reproches

Elena, hasta que no llegaron al castillo estuvo con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos todas en Hogwarts?-preguntó Elena

Alex le contó cómo llegaron ella y sus hermanas.

-Supongo que te habrá pasado algo parecido a ti-dedujo Alex-ven, hay que decirle a Dumbledore que estás aquí

-¿A Dumbledore? ¿El director?

-Finge ser nuestro abuelo adoptivo-llegaron a la oficina-gotas de limón-dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió

Bajaron las escaleras, Elena había comenzado a temblar del frío.

Llegaron a la segunda puerta, Alex tocó la puerta y escuchó el pase.

-Profesor Dumbledore-este se paró y al ver a Elena levantó las cejas-ellas es mi amiga Elena, ha aparecido aquí como yo y cayó al lago-evitó reírse si no su amiga la mataría

-Me he dado cuenta-tomó su varita y con un solo movimiento, Elena quedó limpita, sin maquillaje ni agua

-¿Como me veo?-le preguntó a su amiga

-Ya no pareces la novia de FRANKESTEIN-se burló y Elena le puso cara de perro

-De acuerdo ¿Te parece quedarte en la habitación con Alex?-la chica asintió con una sonrisa-estamos haciendo unas pócimas para que puedan regresar a su dimensión, pero deberán esperarnos

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo-dijo Elena

-¿Podrían separarnos las habitaciones? Es decir, Elena y yo en una, mis hermanas en otra, las 4 estamos de acuerdo-pidió Alex-claro, solo si se puede

-Tenemos una habitación cerca de la de ustedes, no habrá problema-dijo Dumbledore

-Muchísimas gracias, hasta luego-se despidieron

-Adiós

Dejó libres a sus hermanas y Alex aprovechó para pasear junto a Elena y contarle todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora en Hogwarts.

-¿Draco Malfoy te saludó? ¡Y te sonrió!-interrumpió parte de la historia Elena en un momento

Alex bajó la mirada triste.

-No me dejaste terminar, cuando se enteró de que soy Muggle me dijo las cosas más horribles que jamás quise escuchar-se le aguaron los ojos-fue tan cruel…-Elena la abrazó por los hombros y le acarició un brazo

-No te preocupes, no vale la pena, sigue contando

Le contó de Norberto y los demás hipogrifos, de los amigos que había hecho (ahí interrumpió nuevamente al escuchar el nombre de Pansy), etc.

-No estuvo tan mal apartando lo de Malfoy

-Y mira tú, nada más llegas y ya te consigues un chico-sonrió burlona

Elena se sonrojó.

-¿Te refieres a Sebastian? ¡Es lindo!-dio un aplauso-pero no puedo creer que me haya visto linda con lo fea que me veía al caer al agua-Alex comenzó a reír escandalosamente-sigue riendo, Malfoy a las tres en punto-le susurró

Alex hizo caso y no paró de reír, Elena le siguió y ambas pasaron de largo a Malfoy y a su grupo.

-Que Muggles torpes y escandalosas-dijo Goyle

-Si-ambos gorilas rieron como idiotas que eran

Draco sin embargo, no había dejado de mirar a Alex, lo había ignorado, de una manera totalmente indiferente, ella siempre que estaba cerca de él lo miraba por lo menos de reojo ¿Que había cambiado ahora?

-_¡Y a mí que me importa!_

-Draco, te la quedaste mirando-le susurró Pansy al oído

Este la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que te la quedaste mirando pero descuida, guardaré el secreto-dijo divertida y se alejó de él

Blaise frunció el ceño ¿Que tanto susurraba Pansy que luego sonreía así?

-Vamos chicos, debemos ir a clase-dijo risueña sin saber porqué y comenzó a caminar casi dando saltitos, parecía Luna Lovegood

Esto conmovió completamente a Blaise y extrañó al resto de la pandilla de Slytherin.

Elena y Alex llegaron a la biblioteca, saludaron educadamente a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una de las mesas de estudio.

-Es un lindo lugar, podré acostumbrarme por el momento, por lo menos no estoy sola-sonrió Elena

-Hubieras hecho amigos-dijo Alex restándole importancia a ese asunto

-¿Crees que tus padres estén preocupados?-la chica bajó la mirada

-Es poco probable, es más, de seguro están haciendo una fiesta de celebración por nuestra desaparición-Elena la abrazó

-Lo siento mucho amiga, sabes que puede contar conmigo-Alex asintió y la abrazó también

Entonces escucharon como alguien entraba a la biblioteca, eran Harry y Ginny.

-Ven-Alex comenzó a tirar de la manga de Elena

-¿Qué?-Alex tiró más fuerte y la levantó de su silla

-Debemos escondernos, ahora te explico-se escondieron detrás de una estantería, muy cerca de donde Ginny y Harry se sentaron-ellos dos deben estar juntos ya, se tardan mucho-dijo haciendo un puchero-observemos que ocurre

-Gracias por ayudarme con la tarea Harry-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que derritió internamente a chico de anteojos

-Es un placer Ginny, lo sabes-ambos se sonrieron

Pero ninguno sacó tarea alguna, es más, Ginny dijo:

-Sabes…terminé con Dean-Alex aguantó las ganas de gritar, que orgullo sentía, Ginny estaba dando el primer paso, si Harry no notaba esa indirecta era un idiota

Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Vaya…lo siento ¿Por qué?

-Es que…me gusta otro chico

Ginny se encontraba completamente nerviosa, estaba hablando de sus sentimientos con Harry, el chico que amaba desde siempre.

-Iré al otro lado-dijo Alex-tú quédate aquí-dio todo una vuelta lo más rápido y silenciosa que pudo, llegó al otro estante, paralelo al de Elena

Elena observaba la escena de los dos jóvenes cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó evitando gritar.

-Sebastian-susurró

-¿Que estás haciendo?-preguntó

Elena lo miró a él, luego a Harry y a Ginny y luego nuevamente a él.

-Es…es que…Alex y yo queremos hacer que Ginny y Harry se junten, Alex está del otro lado

-¿Conoces a Harry y a Ginny?

-Alex me ha hablado de ellos y yo quiero ayudar, luego de lo que me cuenta, estos dos son muy distraídos el uno con el otro-Sebastian sonrió divertido

-Sí, se nota que ambos se gustan mucho ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Adelante-dijo sonriente e internamente emocionada

Alex también observaba a los dos chicos, pero ni cuenta se había dado de que Elena estaba acompañada, apenas se la veía de todas formas.

-¿Qué haces?-se escuchó la imponente voz de Malfoy

Alex completamente alarmada se abalanzó sobre Draco, le tapó la boca y lo estampó contra la estantería. Este se quedó completamente rígido de la sorpresa mientras que Alex solo estaba pegada a su pecho para evitar que la vean.

-¿Que fue eso?-preguntó Ginny

-De seguro fue la señorita Pince-dijo Harry sin importarle-ahora será mejor que te ayude con tu tarea ¿Cual era la materia?-Ginny sacó sus cosas

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Snape quiere asesinarme, me odia-dijo en un susurro, Harry estaba intentando cambiar de tema

-El odia a todo el mundo-rió

Alex suspiró, no se habían dado cuenta. Pero luego se quedó rígida, estaba pegada al chico de sus sueños y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, que por cierto iban muy rápido.

Dirigió su vista algo temerosa hacia Draco y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina. Draco la miraba de forma fría.

-Lo siento-comenzó a rogar bajito mientras lo soltaba-lo siento en serio, por favor no me delates-seguía rogando

Pero lo que la sorprendió por completo fue el hecho de que Draco la tomó por los hombros y cambió de roles, ahora era ella contra la estantería a unos centímetros del piso ya que Draco la había medio levantado.

Estaba muy cerca de ella y la miraba intensamente.

-Quiero ver que hay debajo de esos lentes-susurró en su oído y con un rápido movimiento, le quitó los anteojos y los lanzó al suelo

Alex tenía los ojos cerrados porque no quería ver cómo reaccionaría él.

-Abre los ojos-le ordenó, esta obedeció y lo miró, se veía tan guapo, algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente haciéndolo ver más sexi aún-eres preciosa

No tuvo tiempo de contestar ante tal declaración ya que Draco se apoderó de su boca casi a lo bestia.

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses y Merlín, Draco la estaba besando! Y como la besaba, por poco y le estaba devorando la cara.

Ella no podía permitirse quedarse quieta así que pasó los dos brazos y piernas alrededor del cuello y cintura del chico.

No sabía porque lo hacía, solo sabía que lo necesitaba y ya, necesitaba esos labios tan sabrosos que lo habían estado llamando desde que la vio.

Sinceramente ninguno de los dos quería recuperar la cordura que estaban perdiendo en ese beso, realmente se necesitaban demasiado.

-Oye, creo que Alex está un poco ocupada con alguien allá-le susurró Sebastian a Elena

Elena miró la estantería donde estaba escondida Alex, algunos libros se estaban cayendo de ahí y ella estaba de espalda. Si estuviera en peligro estaría gritando.

-Oh vaya…no tenía a Alex así-dijo Elena casi con diversión

-¿Te parece si nos vamos de aquí?-le estrechó la mano-se nota que estás algo aburrida-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Elena se mordió el labio y se sonrojó.

-Claro-aceptó la mano del chico y ambos salieron en silencio de la biblioteca

Las manos de Alex habían ido a parar una al cabello del rubio y otra hacia su espalda para sentirla por sobre la ropa. Mientras que Draco la tenía fuertemente agarrada pero aprovechaba para meter mano debes en cuando.

Pero al necesitar aire recuperó por completo la cordura y se separó bruscamente, Alex casi cae al piso.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Por el amor de dios-exclamó Alex sosteniéndose el pecho para recuperar el aire

Draco la miró sin poder evitarlo, era hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero no podía…simplemente no.

-Esto nunca debió pasar-dijo Draco

Alex lo miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-¿Qué?-ahora definitivamente había perdido la respiración

-Lo que escuchaste, fue solo un simple arrebato ¿No creerás que yo realmente querría besar a una sangre sucia como tú? Harás como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Está claro?-Alex sintió como si le hubieran clavado un millón de puñales en el pecho, ahora si había sido cruel, ahora se había pasado y se veía que lo decía en serio

-Como el agua-la voz se le quebró, no le importaba llorar frente a él pero si podía evitarlo era mejor, tomó sus anteojos y salió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que Harry y Ginny seguían ahí

-¿Alex?-la chica salió de la biblioteca llorando-¿Estaba llorando?

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?-fueron hacia la estantería por la que había salido Alex pero no había nadie allí-¿Que hacía aquí escondida?-preguntó Harry

-No sé, pero ya mismo lo averiguo-salió de allí

Harry se quedó mirando cómo se iba la chica y suspiró.

-Algún día tendré que decírselo…sin importar lo que diga Ron-se fue también

Draco suspiró aliviado, había logrado esconderse a tiempo.

Elena reía escandalosamente junto a Sebastian mientras caminaban por la escuela.

-Tienes una risa muy linda-dijo Sebastian nuevamente seductor

Elena se sonrojó.

-Gracias, eres muy dulce-Sebastian le tomó la mano y se la besó

-Y tú una preciosidad

En ese momento, escucharon a lo lejos unos sollozos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Alex corriendo y llorando del otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Alex? ¡Alex!-pero está siguió corriendo-debo irme Sebastian, hablaremos en otro momento-sin ponerse a pensarlo le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga-¡Alex!

-Entonces ¿Ustedes tienen 10 años?

-Así es-dijo Megan

-Parecen de más

-Gracias-dijo Violeta

-¡Alex espera, deja de correr! ¿Qué ocurre?-escucharon los gritos desesperados de Elena y voltearon

Vieron a su hermana corriendo a toda velocidad mientras lloraba ¿Lloraba? ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Debemos irnos chicos, los veremos después-salieron corriendo tras su hermana

Llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra esta y se arrastró hacia abajo.

-¡Alex abre la puerta!-Elena comenzó a golpear la puerta esperando poder abrirla pero no lo estaba logrando

-¡Alex! ¿Qué ocurre?-llegaron sus hermanas-¡Alex!

Pero ella se negaba a escucharlas, no pensaba abrir la puerta hasta que tuviera ganas.

-¡Alexis, abre la maldita puerta!-gritó Elena volviendo a golpear la puerta

Muchos que pasaban por ese pasillo miraban extrañados a las tres jóvenes que intentaban abrir la puerta a los golpes y gritos.

Sus amigos de Hogwarts también llegaron al haber escuchado los gritos.

-¿Por qué lloras Alexis?-preguntó Ginny del otro lado de la puerta

Habían dejado de golpear la puerta y ahora hablaban con más paciencia, no tenía sentido romperse las manos y la garganta a sabiendas de que Alex no iba a abrir.

-¡Déjenme sola!-habló por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí

-Por favor déjanos entrar-pidió Elena

-¡Váyanse!

Hermione harta de esperar sacó su varita.

-Apártense todos-todos hicieron lugar-¡Alohomora!-la puerta se abrió

Todos entraron para encontrarse con Alex acostada en la cama mientras lloraba, no se molestó en levantarse para echarlos.

-Alex ¿Que ocurrió?-Elena se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda en señal de apoyo

-Nada-ella cerró los ojos para no mirar a nadie

Ron cerró la puerta.

-Alexis, nadie llora por nada-dijo Harry

Sus hermanas se fueron al otro lado de la cama y medio que se encimaron a Alex.

-Cuéntanos que pasó Alex-pidió Megan

-¡Vamos!-ambas comenzaron a saltar arrodilladas irritando más a la chica

-Salgan de la cama-dijo con mal humor

-Bueno-dijeron frunciendo el ceño y se volvieron a parar

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron.

-Alex ¿Deseas que alguien se vaya para que puedas contarnos?-Alex tardó en moverse pero se terminó por sentar y mirar a todos

-Necesito hablar con las chicas-pasó la mirada de Harry y Ron a Megan y Violeta-ustedes también vayan afuera, es charla de grandes

-¡Somos grandes!-Alex frunció los labios y el ceño

-O se van afuera o…

-¡Adiós!-salieron corriendo de la habitación

Alex se levantó y les dio un abrazo a ambos chicos.

-Lo siento, pero esto es un tema de chicas

-Está bien, pero por favor ya deja de llorar-le pidió Ron

Alex asintió y ambos chicos se fueron. La joven se tiró nuevamente a su cama y sus amigas la rodearon.

-Cuéntanos todo-dijo Hermione

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, lo pongo rápidito porque me tengo que ir, review? YO SE QUE SI!_


	6. Noticias inesperadas

Media hora después…

-¿Donde estará Alex?-preguntó Pansy en voz alta-hoy no la he visto

-¿Y qué se yo? ¿Porque me preguntas?-Pansy lo miró con una ceja levantada

-No te preguntaba a ti, solo hacía la pregunta al aire pero al parecer estás ansioso por contestarme-Draco sintió sus mejillas arder

-Cállate Pansy-gracias a dios que estaban ellos dos solos y apartados en una parte del patio para que nadie los escuchara

-¿QUE HIZO QUÉ?-se escuchó el grito en casi toda la escuela, Ron, Harry y las mellizas que estaban juntos en el pato pudieron oírlo

Todos incluidos los dos Slytherin giraron la vista buscando a la persona causante del grito.

-¿Ese fue un grito de mi hermana?-exclamó Ron

-OH si, definitivamente fue Ginny-dijo Harry divertido

Vieron entonces como una pelirroja salía tan roja como su cabello y Alex, Hermione y Elena la corrían.

-¿Esa no es Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Pansy

-Sí lo es-afirmó Draco

-¿Dónde está?-parecía casi que sacaba humo de la nariz-¡Lo mataré!-Harry comenzó a reír por la actitud de la chica y Ron se asustó

-Es linda cuando se enoja-dijo Harry

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Ron

-No he dicho nada-dijo rápido

Hermione dio un salto bastante ágil que nadie pudo creer y tiró a Ginny al suelo.

-¡Quieta!-gritó ya algo histérica de haberla corrido

Ron se quedó con la boca medio abierta, Hermione se veía completamente sexi demostrando su verdadera personalidad, siempre con su actitud de chica callada y muy lista, si se ponía histérica de vez en cuando no era nada malo.

-¡Suéltame que lo mato!-Ginny comenzó a estirar del pasto de la histeria

Draco y Pansy tenían la boca completamente abierta ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa pelirroja? ¡Estaba totalmente histérica, fuera de sí!

La escena llamaba la atención de muchos allí que pasaban. La gran mayoría, se quedaba parado a observar.

Ambas forcejeaban como locas pero cuando Alex logró alcanzarlas gritó:

-¡Ambas ya quédense quietas!-Ginny dejó de moverse pero no la miró y por lo tanto Hermione también paró de moverse pero no la soltó-levántense-Elena y Alex las ayudaron a levantarse-Ginny agradezco lo que quieres hacer pero creo que me encargo yo ¿Está bien?-Draco se quedó sin habla, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto

-Bueno-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos-pero si lo veo lo mato-Alex rió con tristeza

-No lo hagas, por favor-rogó

-¡Bien! No haré nada-los chicos se acercaron a ella

-¿Que sucede aquí?-preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Malfoy-dijo Ginny de mala gana

Pansy miró a Draco que ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Alex les había contado a la pelirroja y a Granger lo del beso ¡Y ahora se lo contarían a San Potter y la comadreja! Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Draco?-preguntó Pansy con tono molesto-al parecer es algo grave porque la pequeña Weasley te quiere ver muerto

-Vámonos de aquí-la tomó del brazo para sacarla de allí

-Olvídalo, quiero escuchar-Draco volvió a tirar

-Vámonos-casi rogó-hazme ese miserable favor, vámonos-Pansy suspiró fastidiada

-¡Bien! Nos vamos-se fueron

-¿Que hizo Malfoy?-preguntó Harry

-¡Besó a Alex y luego la despreció!-la nombrada se sonrojó

-¡Ginny!-gritó sonrojada

-¡Fue en la biblioteca!-volvió a gritar avergonzando cada vez más a Alex

-¡Ginny Weasley cállate!-pero Ron era el único que no prestaba atención a lío que se había armado, el miraba medio embobado a Hermione.

-Que buen salto diste antes Hermione-dijo ignorando los gritos de Alex y su hermana

Hermione lo miró sonrojada.

-Gracias Ron

-¿Haces ejercicio a menudo?-la chica levantó una ceja, estaba claro que no

-He…no tanto

-Pues ese salto fue muy hábil-dijo con algo de nervios

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.

-Gracias…

-¡Ronnie!-escucharon el grito chillón de Lavender aproximarse-¡Mi amor! Aquí estás-se colgó de su brazo-te estuve buscando-Hermione se alejó de él con mirada triste-adivinen chicos, Dumbledore tiene una gran noticia para darnos y debemos juntarnos ahora mismo en el comedor

-Gracias por avisarnos Lavender-dijo Alex

-Un placer Alex-miró a su novio-vamos mi amor-tiró de su brazo y ambos salieron corriendo

Quedaron las mellizas, Harry, Ginny, Elena y Alexis.

-Será mejor que vayamos haber que será-dijo simplemente Elena y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor

Era un desastre, no había nada de orden ya que estaban todos los alumnos juntos y amontonados.

-¡Alumnos!-gritó Dumbledore y todos se callaron-gracias-aclaró su voz-tengo un anuncio para ustedes que de seguro les gustará-los alumnos cada vez se amontonaban más y Alex se perdió entre la multitud

-¿Chicos? ¡Elena!-gritó por sobre los gritos de la multitud-¡Chicos! ¡AU!-comenzaron a empujarla-¡No empujen!

Draco también había oído lo del anuncio y se dirigía al comedor junto a Pansy y Blaise.

-¿Que creen que nos dirán?-preguntó Pansy

-Ni idea, espero que sea interesante-dijo Blaise

Draco no respondió, solo siguió caminando.

-¡Este lugar es un desastre!-gritó Pansy a los cuatro vientos pero su voz apenas se escuchaba de todo el ruido

-Entremos a la multitud, debemos llegar adelante-dijo Draco

Pero se arrepintió de su idea en seguida, perdió de vista a sus dos amigos y para colmo muchos idiotas lo estaban matando a codazos y lo empujaban.

-¡No me toques!-le gritó a uno-¡AU!-volvieron a empujarlo pero lamentablemente perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de alguien, al igual que sus labios, tocaron los de la otra persona

-_Por el amor de Merlín, espero que no sea hombre_-pensó preocupado ya que había cerrado los ojos

Para cuando los abrió tuvo la misma expresión que la chica a la que besaba, la cual era Alexis, ambos completamente sonrojados y sorprendidos.

Pero el logró zafarse antes de que alguien confundiera la situación.

-¡Qué asco, besé a una sangre sucia!-se paró y se limpió la boca

Alex frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No iba a permitir que ese idiota la volviera a insultar pero ahora quería escuchar el anuncio de "su abuelo". Un muy educado joven de tercer año la ayudó a levantarse.

Draco volteó para ver si había muchos testigos de lo ocurrido y se topó con la mirada de decepción de Pansy, estaba a unos metros de él pero sabía que lo había visto y oído todo.

Volteó para no seguir viendo esa mirada y miró al viejo.

-¡Ya cállense!-gritó Dumbledore, todos obedecieron-como decía, se que esta noticia les gustará, ya que no hacemos algo así desde hace 2 años

Todos esperaron expectantes, el viejo estaba haciendo demasiado misterio.

-Haremos un baile, bueno, no en realidad uno, haremos dos, uno a fin de año y otro en dos semanas-todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción-¡Y!-todos callaron otra vez-y…el de fin de año será formal, así que deberán venir con vestidos y trajes elegantes mientras que el que será en dos semanas será completamente informal, no necesitan arreglarse demasiado ¿Lo han entendido?-volvieron a escucharse los gritos emocionados-eso era todo, pueden retirarse

-¡Esperen!-se escuchó el grito de alguien y todos voltearon hacia la puerta del comedor, la profesora Trelawney estaba allí, y parecía más preocupada de lo normal

-Señorita Trelawney, que bueno que nos acompañe hoy y haya salido un rato de su torre-dijo amablemente

-No vengo a hacer compañía, no señor director, he tenido una visión-comenzó a caminar hacia los alumnos-¿Donde está la joven Alexis?-todos los alumnos que rodeaban a Alex se apartaron (al estilo Moisés con las aguas)-joven Alexis, he tenido una visión sobre ti-le tomó la mano

-Por favor, no me diga que moriré-dijo algo asustada

Algunos se lo tomaron a broma y rieron pero otros miraron a la mujer de anteojos esperando su respuesta.

-No, no, es él, él vendrá aquí a perturbar tu paz-Alex levantó una ceja

-¿Él? ¿De quién habla? ¿De Voldemort?-la mujer volvió a negar

-Alguien de tu pasado, llegará aquí de la misma manera que tú, tus hermanas y tu joven amiga, Elena-Alex estaba cada vez más confundida

-¿Pero quién?

-Si no me equivoco, su nombre es…Dan-Alexis perdió el aliento, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sintió un golpe interno en su pecho, no podía venir el aquí, no, eso ya sería demasiado para ella

-No puede ser-tomó a la mujer de los hombros-¡Dígame que es mentira!-comenzó a sacudirla-¡Que usted está inventándome todo esto para gastarme una broma y que es mentira!

-Lamento decirte que no lo es-Alexis se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos

-¿Quien es Dan?-preguntó Draco sin pensar

-¡No te interesa Malfoy!-gritó histérica-tengo que irme-salió de allí a toda velocidad

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron miraron a Violeta y a Megan.

-¿Quien es Dan?-Violeta frunció el entrecejo y Megan se mordió el labio

-Es el ex novio de Alexis, su primer y único gran amor-contestó Elena por las niñas

Draco sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva ¿Alexis había tenido novio? Y lo más importante ¿Iba a llegar a Hogwarts? Ok…ahora estaba enojado.

Gracias a dios los alumnos comenzaban a irse y el pudo acercarse disimuladamente a escuchar un poco más.

-¿Que ocurrió con él?-preguntó Ginny

- El era tres años mayor que ella, ya cumplió los 19, estuvieron juntos hace 2 años y la engañó con 3 chicas, él quería sexo mientras que Alex siendo tan joven se negó-dijo esto último bajito ya que no era para que lo escucharan las niñas

-Bastardo-dijo Ron-cuando lo vea le partiré la cara

-¡Draco!-se escuchó el grito de Pansy-¿Draco, donde estás?-los Gryffindor se voltearon a ver a Pansy que buscaba al rubio que había desaparecido de allí

Draco estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Alex escuchando como la chica gritaba.

-¡Detesto mi vida!-escuchó un ruido fuerte, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo-¡Me odio, odio a Dan y también al imbécil de Malfoy!

Escuchó su nombre y suspiró, si, era obvio que también estuviera enojada con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?-pegó un salto del susto y volteó

Alex dejó de romper cosas y se puso a escuchar quien estaba detrás de su puerta

-Ah…Megan, Violeta-escuchó la voz de Draco ¿Que hacía ahí? ¿Acaso la estaba espiando?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Megan

Alex pegó su oído a la puerta.

-Pues…pues-las tres hermanas levantaron las cejas-¿Y a ustedes que les importa? Es cosa mía-Alex muy enojada abrió la puerta

-¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy!-pero en ese momento, los cuatro sintieron un revoltijo en el estómago y todo se volvió oscuro para ellos

Elena no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Alex, Draco, Megan y Violeta habían desaparecido, desaparecido así de la nada.

-¿Porque la puerta de tu habitación está abierta?-Hermione y Ginny llegaron juntas

A Elena le temblaba el labio, estaba completamente rígida.

-Elena ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Ginny

-Draco, Alex y sus hermanas desaparecieron

* * *

_Si lo sé, me quedó algo cortito pero es lo que pude hacer por el momento, lo siento de verdad._

_Pero díganme ¿Les gusto aunque sea un poquito? Creen que merece un review?_

_¿Cómo afectara este chico Dan a Alex y a Draco? Que ocurrirá ahora que desaparecieron? A donde habrán ido?_

_Si quieren saber todo esto, deben continuar leyendo!_


	7. Draco entre Muggles

-AHAAAAAA-los cuatro gritaron mientras caían al suelo

Las mellizas cayeron una del otro lado de la habitación mientras que Draco cayó encima de Alex.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron sonrojados.

-EJEM-se aclaró la voz Alex totalmente avergonzada y Draco en seguida se paró

Le estrechó una mano para ayudarla pero ella no la aceptó, se paró por si sola y miró el lugar donde estaban.

-Hemos regresado-dijo Violeta y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación-¡Estamos en casa!-gritó emocionada

-¡No puedo creerlo!-las dos mellizas se abrazaron

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos notó, fue que había una persona de más allí.

-Pero… ¿Porque estoy yo aquí? ¿Por qué demonios no vino su amiga Elena? ¡No quiero estar aquí!

-Créeme Malfoy, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que estés en mi casa-Draco levantó una ceja

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué pasó con Draco?-Alex apretó los puños

-Dejó de existir el día que jugó e hirió mis sentimientos-miró a sus hermanas-vamos, debemos avisar a nuestros _padres_-dijo la palabra con asco-que estamos aquí

Salieron de la habitación con Draco siguiéndolas.

No había nadie en el comedor ni cocina ni baño ni ninguna habitación.

-¿En donde están?-Megan y Violeta se mantuvieron en la cocina

Alex fue nuevamente al comedor y miró la mesita que estaba frente al sillón, tenía una nota.

Draco estaba sentado en las escaleras esperando que algo interesante pasara.

La joven tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Alexis, Megan y Violeta:_

_Si están leyendo esto es porque regresaron de su extraño viaje a no nos interesa donde, pero les tenemos una sorpresa, nos mudamos a Alaska, así es, ustedes están solas ahora._

_Pásenla bien y ni se les ocurra llamarnos._

_Sus padres._

Alex no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, apretó el papel entre sus manos y lo lanzó al suelo. Fue a la cocina para darles la noticia a sus hermanas.

Draco miró extrañado a la chica ¿Porque tenía esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro? Se acercó al papel que acababa de tirar al suelo y lo leyó.

-Malditos-susurró

¿Cómo alguien podía hacer tal atrocidad y tomárselo tan a la ligera? No podía creer lo que sufría Alex.

Escuchó el llanto de las niñas pequeñas, ya se habían enterado. Se puso en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y las divisó, ambas abrazaban a Alex llorando pero esta se mantenía seria, seria por ellas.

De seguro pensaba que debía mantenerse fuerte, que ahora era lo único que tenían, no era así.

-Será mejor que vayan a dormir-susurró la chica

Ya con las dos jóvenes dormidas, Alex tomó algunas frazadas y se las tiró a Draco en la cara.

-Mañana veré si te hecho a la calle o no, hoy estoy muy cansada, duerme en el sillón-se notaba el dolor en su voz, por lo tanto, Draco no dijo nada y obedeció-ah, te daré ropa que mi padre dejó, por si quieres ponerte más cómodo

-Claro-dejó la frazada sobre el sillón y siguió a la chica a la habitación de sus padres

Estaba completamente desmantelada, estaba la cama con el colchón, pero este no tenía sábana, no había cortinas ni muebles ni nada. Había un closet incrustado a la pared con un poco de ropa.

-Toma-estrechó una remera y un pantalón viejo-a menos de que no lo quieras porque lo tocó UN sangre sucia-frunció el ceño

-Está bien, creo que merezco eso-tomó la ropa-pero también estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir

-Mejor para mi, ahora, si no te molesta, me iré a dormir-se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en el sillón como loco intentando conciliar el sueño y no podía. Sabía cuál era la razón pero maldita sea jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Iría solo un momento a verla y luego se volvería y se dormiría, fácil.

Se levantó y fue hacia la habitación donde la había visto entrar. Iba a tocar la puerta pero escuchó sollozos lastimeros del otro lado de la puerta.

No dudó un segundo en entrar, pero lo hizo despacio sin hacer mucho ruido.

Miró a la joven que lloraba sobre su cama, al parecer no había reparado su presencia ya que no giró hacia él, mejor.

Se acercó despacio hacia ella, se veía hermosa a pesar de las lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas, estaba sin anteojos lo cual le encantaba.

No pudo evitarlo, se acercó más a ella haciendo que lo notara, pero Alex no se movió de su cama, quería ver cuál era el objetivo del chico.

Draco siguió acercándose y terminó inclinado frente a la cama, dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Alex.

-Ya no llores-susurró-por favor-eso francamente sorprendió a la chica, no esperaba un ruego de parte del rubio

Lo mejor vino unos segundos después cuando él se acercó y tocó sus labios con los suyos.

Esta vez no era un beso salvaje como el primero, era suave, cálido y tierno, tres palabras que Alex jamás creyó que Draco conociera.

La lengua de Draco se adentró en la boca de la chica que lo aceptó gustosa.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Draco se separó.

-Descansa-le susurró y se fue

Alex sonrió y se tocó los labios, no le interesaba ni un poco si Draco había caminado dormido o si lo habían hechizado pero nunca se arrepentiría de ese beso.

Fue en ese momento que ambos pudieron dormir tranquilos.

Al otro día, Alex fue la última en levantarse.

-Vaya, parece que se arreglaron solos-susurró al verlos a todos ya desayunando

-Si, Draco nos preparó el desayuno-la chica miró al rubio y le sonrió agradecida

-Te hice algo para ti también pero debo decirte que no tienes nada en la alacena

-Lo sé, ya me encargaré yo de eso-dijo con cansancio y se sentó junto a sus hermanas para poder comer

Comieron en silencio hasta que las niñas interrumpieron.

-Alex ¿Podemos ir a la plaza a andar en bici luego? PORFAAA-pidió Violeta poniendo ojitos

-Está bien, vayan a vestirse

-¡Sí!-dijeron alegremente y salieron corriendo

-Tú si quieres quédate-le dijo al rubio

-¿Y quedarme aquí solo? Olvídalo, te acompaño-Alex levantó una ceja

-Así que prefieres estar en un lugar rodeado de Muggles a estar aquí tú solito-preguntó divertida

-No provoques Alexis-la chica se acercó a él y dejó su cara a pocos centímetros

-Provocaré todo lo que yo quiera, estás en mi casa ahora y no tienes poder sobre mí, puedo echarte de la casa si quiero y tú dormirías como un vagabundo ¿Te apetece eso?-Draco tardó en contestar

-¿Me estás manipulando?-Alex sonrió satisfecha y se alejó

-Pues claro, ahora anda, vístete para salir-se fue de la cocina contorneando las caderas que por supuesto Draco se quedó mirando

Ya en la plaza, los más grandes dejaron a las mellizas en los juegos y se sentaron en una banca.

-Así que…sabes preparar un desayuno-parecía que se estaba burlando de él

-Por supuesto que sé preparar un desayuno ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por inútil?

-Y…eres mimado por los elfos, ellos te hacen todos hasta te cepillan los dientes, no creí que te hicieras el desayuno

-JA JA, muy graciosa-ambos miraron a las mellizas jugar con otros niños, se habían aburrido de las bicis-se nota que las quieres mucho-Alex sonrió sin mirarlo

-Haría lo que sea por ellas, aunque a veces no se los demuestre-Draco sonrió de lado lo más disimuladamente que pudo pero Alex lo notó

En Hogwarts.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-gritó Elena agarrándose de los pelos y corriendo en círculos

-Tranquila Elena-pedía Sebastian mientras trataba de detenerla

-No…- paró en seco- estoy…sola…aquí…- Sebastian la agarro por los hombros- …

-Elena…-la miro- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupado

Ella solo se limito a mirar hacia el suelo, no quería que la viera llorar, siempre había sido así, nunca había llorando enfrente de nadie más que de Alex.

Sebastian la abrazo y le susurró al oído.

-Puedes llorar, no tienes que reprimirte conmigo-Elena apretó los labios y luego se los mordió

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho del chico, no sabía qué hacer, ahora su amiga no estaba, la había perdido otra vez.

Sebastian la abrazó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Terminaron sentándose en medio del pasillo vacío y Elena siguió llorando por largo rato, hasta que se durmió en los brazos del joven.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación (tenía una habitación para el solo).

Comenzó a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y que tampoco estaba sola en la cama que estaba acostada.

Se giró y vio a Sebastian acostado junto a ella, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y lo peor, el estaba despierto.

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo con una sonrisa

Elena se sentó completamente sonrojada.

-Me quedé dormida…lo siento, supongo que esta es tu habitación-Sebastian se sentó también

-Supones bien pero no te disculpes, dormir a tu lado es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado-el sonrojo de la chica se hizo más intenso

-Gr…gracias-se levantó-será mejor que vaya a mi habitación-dijo con tristeza

Sebastian la abrazó y Elena quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lamento lo de Alex, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-Elena lo miró y sonrió

-Realmente te lo agradezco Sebastian-abrió la puerta para irse

Lo miró por un momento, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós-se fue

Ambos quedaron completamente sonrojados.

En su camino a su habitación se cruzó con Harry y Ron.

-Elena ¿Dónde estabas? Te desapareciste-preguntó Harry, quizá no eran muy cercanos aún como con Alex pero era amiga de la chica después de todo

-Lo siento chicos, me puse triste y estuve con Sebastian un rato-trató de sonreír pero no le salió muy bien

-No estés triste, volverás a verla-dijo Ron no muy convencido de lo que decía

Pasaron los días y por parte de los amigos de Alex estaban todos tristes por su desaparición, hasta los hipogrifos lo demostraban.

Norberto se había vuelto a apartar de los demás, no era agresivo, simplemente se había aislado de todos, comía muy poco y siempre estaba acostado. Los demás hipogrifos querían acercarse pero él no les prestaba atención.

Muchas veces probaron Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny hasta Elena o Sebastian que no eran tan cercanos al animal como Alex pero este no les prestaba atención.

Pero mientras tanto, en la otra dimensión, Draco se sentía algo agobiado por el hecho de estar siempre entre Muggles. Alexis y las mellizas no iban a la escuela por razones obvias, pero con mucho dinero que tenían guardado, a veces salían a algún lado. Como al cine o a la plaza.

Aún no se llevaba del todo bien con Alex y claramente en ningún momento habían repetido o mencionado el beso, hacían como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le gritó Alex en una plaza pública-¡Aprende a comportarte!

-¡Ya cierra la boca sangre sucia asquerosa!-lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Alex y un fuerte bofetón es lo que recibió Draco

-Vamos a casa-dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Ambos estaban solos en esa plaza, las niñas se habían quedado en casa.

Draco la siguió a regañadientes y cuando llegaron a la casa cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Eres una idiota Alexis, siempre me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza

Ella no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró estaba demasiado molesta.

-¿Que ocurrió?-preguntó Megan quitando la vista del televisor

-Nada, vayan a su habitación, debo hacer un llamado-dijo con un tono que demostraba que no escucharía replicas

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-señaló el teléfono

-Cállate ¡Hola tía!-se fue a la cocina a hablar dejando a Draco solo en la sala

-A veces puede ser tan…caprichosa-susurró

Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, las mellizas le habían enseñado a usarla y debía decir que era bastante entretenido mirar esos canales Muggles.

Luego de un rato, Alex salió de la cocina, colgó el teléfono y sin decirle palabra fue hacia la habitación de las niñas.

-¡¿Qué?!-escuchó la voz de las dos niñas quejarse

Alex salió de la habitación dando grandes pasos y fue hacia la cocina, sus hermanas la siguieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No quiero irme!-gritó Violeta

Draco confundido fue hacia la cocina también y se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

Alex estaba de malhumor poniendo unos fideos en el agua hirviendo.

-¡No quiero irme con la tía Liz!-volvió a gritar

-La decisión está tomada-dijo sin mirarlas

-¡Por favor Alex!-rogó Megan

Draco no entendía nada ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Alex quería echar a las niñas?

-Por favor-repitió Megan esta vez llorando-queremos estar con ustedes

Alex se dio vuelta ya más tranquila y allí Draco pudo notar que estaba llorando.

-¡Basta ya! Deben entenderme, no tengo más alternativa, se me está acabando el dinero y no puedo mantenernos a todos-se limpió unas lágrimas-lo lamento pero las cosas son así, las iré a visitar cada vez que pueda, no es que dejaremos de vernos-las mellizas se acercaron y abrazaron a su hermana, ahora estaban las tres llorando

Draco sintió que estaba demás allí, prefirió irse a su habitación y esperar a que todos se calmasen.

La cena fue bastante callada e incómoda.

A mitad de la noche Draco se levantó algo somnoliento, estaba sediento así que se levantó por un vaso de agua.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio la luz encendida.

Se acercó con cuidado para ver quién era.

-¿Alex?-preguntó extrañado

La joven dio un respingo al verlo pero siguió haciendo lo que anteriormente hacía, estaba bebiendo, era alcohol ya que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y parecía algo ida.

-¿Qué haces bebiendo a mitad de la noche?

-Bebiendo ¿Qué crees?-dijo de mala gana dando otro trago

El rubio le quitó la botella de las manos.

-¡HEY! ¡Dámela!-se estiró para recuperarla pero no lo consiguió

-No estás tan borracha ¿Es tu primera botella?

-Sí, pero planeaba seguir con otra-se cruzó de brazos

-Pues ya no más, a dormir-la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla a su habitación pero Alex le dio un golpe en el hombro y se alejó de él

-¡¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?! ¡No eres nadie!

-No te doy órdenes, solo te digo que te vuelvas a dormir

-¡Eso es darme órdenes! ¡Todo es tu culpa! Mis desgracias ocurren siempre por tu culpa-puso un dedo en el pecho desnudo del chico (dormía solo con pantalón de pijama)-¡Lo único que haces es desesperarme!-quiso dar un paso hacia él pero estaba algo mareada y cayó en brazos de Draco-AHAA

Este bufó exasperado y la arregló bien en sus brazos, como un príncipe lleva a su princesa.

Cuando la quiso recostar esta se había abrazado a su cuello tan fuerte no se soltaba.

-Alex, suéltame, debes dormir

-MMM-se acomodó más cerca de su pecho-Draco…-susurró

-Ay demonios, bien, tendré que recostarme aquí-se acostó junto a ella y se durmió en seguida

Al otro día se ambos abrieron los ojos y cuando se vieron tan juntos se sonrojaron completamente.

Alex recordó la noche anterior, había tomado un poco, discutido con Draco y luego se quedó dormida. Al parecer en sus brazos.

-He…

-Mejor me levanto, mi tía vendrá a buscar a mis hermanas en cualquier momento-Alex salió corriendo de la habitación

Draco se tocó las mejillas, estaban ardiendo, despertar en la cama de Alex había sido de lo más extraño pero extrañamente reconfortante.

La tía Liz llegó por el mediodía.

-Gracias por todo, tía Liz-dijo Alex sonriendo

-No es molestia querida-dijo la mujer desde el auto

-Las chicas ya salen-se abrió la puerta y las mellizas salieron con bolsos en sus manos-aquí están-las ayudó a poner los bolsos en el baúl-adiós hermanitas

-Te vamos a extrañar-comenzaron a llorar

Draco lo veía todo desde la ventana de su habitación, las tres hermanas se abrazaron y el auto arrancó dejando a Alex sola en la calle.

Ahora estaba solo ellos dos en la casa.

* * *

_Tengo que hacerlo rápido, espero que les guste, hasta luego!_


	8. Chapter 8

Salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, pasó por la habitación de Alex y se quedó mirándola.

Entró con curiosidad al ver un libro sobre su mesita de luz.

-¿Qué demonios…?-lo tomó-¿Por qué Potter y Dumbledore aparecen en este libro?

-¿Que estás haciendo?-se volteó a mirar a Alex-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-miró lo que tenía Draco en las manos y se asustó-¡Dame eso!-intentó quitárselo pero este se alejó

-Tienes mucho que decirme, para empezar ¿Por qué aparecen Potter y el viejo en este libro?

-No te importa ¡Dámelo!-volvió a intentar quitárselo con nulos resultados-¡Devuélveme mi libro! No puedes saberlo

-¿Que es lo que no puedo saber? ¡Ya dímelo Alexis! Estoy aquí y nadie puede saberlo-Alex se mordió el labio impaciente

-Bien

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Alex, las mellizas y Malfoy? Usted lo sabe, estamos seguros-le dijo Harry

Elena los había seguido a la oficina de este, se sentía prácticamente desesperada por recuperar a su amiga.

-No estoy del todo seguro chicos, tengo una teoría pero no es segura-dijo sin perder la calma

-¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Son sus nietas las que desaparecieron!-gritó Ginny

-Estoy preocupado por mis nietas muchísimo pero alguien debe mantener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad y eso es lo que estoy haciendo

-¿Cuál es su teoría?-preguntó Elena

Todos la miraron y luego a Dumbledore, buena pregunta.

-No sé si es seguro pero esta teoría no puede ser revelada a ustedes

-¿Disculpe?-dijo esta vez Ron-¿Como que no puede decirnos?-estaba histérico

-Es confidencial

-¡Es nuestra amiga!-gritó Hermione-¡Merecemos saberlo!

Dumbledore miró de reojo a Elena y la vio asentir.

-Hay algo que deben saber…

Dumbledore les contó toda la verdad de principio a final sin interrupción alguna, los chicos no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Nosotros… ¿No existimos?

-Sí, en nuestra dimensión si pero no en la de ella, preferiría que no hicieran más preguntas por el momento y guarden el secreto

-Lo haremos-dijeron inmediatamente

-¿Pero cuál es la teoría?

-Puede que la misma cosa que haya traído a Alexis, las mellizas y Elena haya accidentalmente tomado a las tres primeras y al joven Malfoy-Ginny se tapó la boca

-¿Y cómo harán que vuelva?

-De eso me estoy encargando y veo como lo logro, pero ustedes no tienes que involucrarse en esto, sigan con sus vidas sin preocuparse, yo me las arreglo

Salieron de la oficina.

-Tenemos entrenamiento de Quiditch ¿Por qué no vienen?-propuso Harry

-Claro-dijeron Ginny y Hermione

-Creo que estoy algo cansada, iré a dormir-dijo Elena

-Oí que Sebastian entró en el equipo también-dijo Hermione fingiendo indiferencia

-Se me fue el sueño, mejor voy con ustedes-todos rieron

Efectivamente Sebastian estaba en el equipo y vaya que se veía sexi con el uniforme de Quiditch de su casa.

-Ah…-dijo abriendo la boca, sintió unas mariposas en su estómago

Ginny, Harry y Ron se fueron a cambiar mientras Elena y Hermione se acomodaban en sus lugares el lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunas personas, por ejemplo, Lavender Brown

Hermione se molestó al verla ahí y Elena lo notó.

El partido comenzó y Ron estaba demasiado nervioso, cometía muchos errores.

Pero si que tenía una gran porrista.

-¡Vamos Ronnie, tú puedes!-apoyaba la rubia

Hermione estaba que sacaba humo de los oídos y no quiso seguir escuchándola.

-Me largo de aquí-se fue

El partido al fin terminó y Elena fue a felicitar a todos.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa

Hasta que llegó a Sebastian, se sonrojó y comenzó a sudar.

-Sebastian…hola-dijo nerviosa

-Hola Elena-le sonrió

-Jugaste muy bien hoy y de paso volaste muy rápido-dijo de manera coqueta

-Gracias pero también lo hice bien porque tenía a alguien animándome a lo lejos-se acercó un poco más a ella

-Si…-se mordió el labio-ojala pudiera volar como lo hiciste tú…-el chico sonrió aún más

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-Claro

Fueron juntos a la cancha donde ya no había nadie.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es relajarte-le dijo una vez que estuvo en la escoba-no debes alterarte porque podrías perder el control-la chica temblaba con la escoba entre sus manos y piernas

-Creo que esto fue una mala idea…

-Claro que no, lo harás muy bien, espera y me subo contigo-así lo hizo

La chica se sonrojó.

-Ahora-pasó sus manos hacia delante enroscándolas en el palo de la escoba un poco más arriba de donde estaban las de Elena

Ambos se sonrojaron esta vez, estaban demasiado cerca, Elena podía sentir el pecho del chico sobre su espalda.

-Ahora piensa en volar-le susurró al oído

-Chicos miren-dijo Ginny, estaban en la torre de Gryffindor donde desde una ventana se veía el campo de Quiditch

Todos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a Elena y a Sebastian volando torpemente en la escoba conducida por la chica, se veía muy nerviosa.

-Esos dos están muy cerca-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Se gustan-terminó Hermione

En un momento la escoba paró abruptamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sebastian

-Estamos muy alto Sebastian, tengo miedo, quiero bajarme-comenzó a alterarse

-Quédate tranquila, nos vamos a bajar solo piensa en AHAAAA-la escoba se descontroló y comenzaron a andar de aquí para allá

-AHAAAA-gritaba completamente asustada Elena

Sebastian decidió tomar el mando de la escoba y paró abruptamente, Elena se soltó y comenzó a caer.

-Ay no-voló hacia ella y la agarró justo a 1 metro del piso

La tomó en brazos y bajaron.

-Me…salvaste, gracias-la dejó en el suelo, ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro

-Lo hice por gusto-susurró

Sus alientos chocaban y sus mejillas ardían, estaban tan cerca, cada vez más, el beso llegaba…

-¡No pueden estar aquí!-se separaron abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Madame Hooch

Maldita vieja bruja, los había interrumpido en el peor momento.

-Lo sentimos Profesora Hooch, ya nos vamos-dijo Sebastian

La miró.

-Andando-se fueron de allí para no provocar el enojo de la mujer

Pocos días después Hermione estaba algo molesta con Harry, se había ganado de manera sucia la pócima de la suerte, leyendo los apuntes del tal príncipe mestizo, no era justo.

-¿En que lo vas a usar?-preguntó mientras ellos dos entraban al comedor

-Ya verás-se sentaron frente a Ron-hola Ron ¿Qué tal?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Ron se veía muy nervioso, dentro de poco era el partido de Quiditch y el seguía apestando.

-¿Qué tal? ¡¿Qué tal?! Estoy que me muero de los nervios porque apesto en el Quiditch y en una hora es el partido ¡Voy a hacer que pierdan!

-No si se puede evitar-sacó un pequeño frasquito de su bolsillo-tómate esto

-¿Qué es eso?-Hermione levantó las cejas

-Es la poción que me gané en la clase de Slughorn, la de la suerte, tómatela, te ayudará en el partido-Ron lo miró como si estuviera loco

-¿Quieres gastar eso en mi? Harry no valgo la pena-Harry le tomó la mano y le colocó el frasco allí

-Claro que si, eres mi mejor amigo

-Harry no se…

-Úsalo-dijo serio

-De acuerdo…si insistes-Hermione no podía creer lo que oía

-¡Pero estarías haciendo trampa!

-¿Lo vas a delatar?-preguntó Harry

La chica lo miró con el ceño y fruncido y trató de hablar pero no salió nada de su boca. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Ron se lo tomó de un trago.

-Vaya, ya me siento más suertudo-se levantó-¡Sí! Ya me voy-se fue de allí

-¡Harry no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!-Harry la miró con una sonrisa-¿Porqué sonríes tanto?

-No le di la pócima a Ron, era agua-el enojo de Hermione en seguida se esfumó pasando a ser una sonrisa

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

El partido definitivamente había sido un éxito, Ron había evitado que todas las Quaffles entraran en los aros y habían ganado luego de un rato de comenzar el juego.

Harry había atrapado en seguida la Snitch pero definitivamente si Ron no hubiera evitado las Quaffles hubieran estado a punto de perder.

Todos fueron a la sala común a celebrar.

Hermione buscó a Ron para felicitarlo.

-Harry ¿Donde está Ron?-le preguntó entre medio de todo el lío

-El está por…-lo buscó con la mirada-allá-ninguno se movió de su lugar

Lavender se había abalanzado sobre Ron y prácticamente le había comido la boca, a Ron no pareció molestarle ya que le correspondió gustoso.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Hermione espera!-la corrió

La encontró a los pocos minutos, estaba escondida en un aula, llorando con unos extraños pájaros de papel a su alrededor.

-Hermione ¿Qué ocurre?-se acercó a ella

-Ya no lo soporto más-dijo destrozada-es obvio lo mucho que me gusta Ron pero no puedo soportar que él se bese con Lavender frente a mis narices, simplemente no puedo-Harry no dijo nada-¿Como lo soportabas tú Harry?-el chico se sorprendió

-¿De qué hablas?

-Con Ginny, he visto como la miras, sé que te gusta ¿Verdad?-el chico bajó la mirada

-Sí, me gusta mucho-Hermione se limpió una lágrima

-¿Cómo hacías cuando salía con Dean?

-Me era muy difícil no saltarme sobre él y romperle la cara-apretó el puño-pero ya terminaron, estoy más tranquilo

Escucharon unas risitas aproximarse y vieron a Ron y a Lavender entrando.

-Oh-dijo la rubia-parece que esta habitación está ocupada cariño-le dijo la chica-vamos a otra-salió de la habitación

-Hermione ¿Por qué lloras?-la chica se levantó completamente molesta

-¡Oppugno!-gritó y los pájaros volaron hacia la cabeza de Ron

Pudo esquivarlas y salir corriendo.

Volvió a sentarse y continuó llorando.

-Ya-Harry la abrazó para que tuviera un hombro para llorar

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil el amor?

Draco aún no se acostumbraba a lo que Alex le había dicho ¿Él era un personaje de un libro? ¿Todo estaba escrito? ¿Toda su vida? Y él ya no podría intentar leer algo porque la chica no había sido tonta y los había…quemado, si, los prendió fuego literalmente ya que dijo que no sabía dónde esconderlos.

Fue una medida algo drástica, y Draco pudo ver cuánto le dolió hacerlo pero no dijo nada.

Le había dicho también de toda la mentira que tenía con Dumbledore y que tratara de mantenerla ya que no ayudaría mucho si los delatase.

Mientras tanto, Alex se fijo en la heladera.

-Está vacía ¡Draco, debemos ir a hacer las compras!

-¡No voy a ir de compras!-estaba bastante absorto con la televisión y con suerte le había contestado

Alex frunció el ceño, fue hacia el comedor y apagó la televisión.

-¡Oye!-Alex se puso entre Draco y la tele de brazos cruzados

-Si yo digo que vamos a ir a hacer las compras es que _vamos _a ir a hacer las compras ¿Te quedo clarito?-el chico bufó y a regañadientes aceptó

Cuando llegaron al supermercado Draco tomó el carrito y comenzó a seguir a Alex que iba poniendo cosas en él.

En un momento paró frente a una estantería cualquiera.

-Espérame, allí en frente está la carne, ya vuelvo-caminó un par de metros hacia las heladeras dejándolo solo

-Vaya, hola guapo-un par de chicas se le acercaron insinuantes-¿Estás comprando solito?

Eran dos rubias que a leguas se notaba que eran unas perras pero a nadie le hacía mal coquetear un poco.

-Algo así-dijo sonriendo seductoramente

Alex tomó un poco de carne y volteó para volver al carro pero no se llevó una buena vista.

Draco coqueteaba con dos rubias que reían como idiotas mientras se acomodaban el cabello o se acercaban descaradamente a él.

Apretó el paquete entre sus manos.

-¿Alex?-ella dio un respingo y miró al chico que la había llamado

-¡James!-le dio un abrazo efusivo que Draco llegó a ver claramente sorprendido, ella nunca lo abrazaba a él así

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos nena-¿Nena? ¿Por qué la llamaba nena? ¿Quien se creía ese imbécil para llamarla nena?-¿Que pasó que no viniste a clases?-Alex bajó la mirada pero luego lo volvió a mirar

-Estuve algo ocupada lo siento, pero no creo que vuelva a clases este año-el chico parecía confundido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es qué-fue interrumpida por una repentina espalda poniéndose frente a su cara

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó Draco

-Soy amigo de Alex ¿Me dejas seguir hablando con ella? Además ¿Tú quien eres?-dijo frunciendo el ceño por el mal tono del chico

Las dos rubias con las que Draco hablaba anteriormente se fueron indignadas ¿Quien se creía ese para irse así sin más?

-También soy amigo de Alex

-_Eso es mentira_-pensó Alex resentida, no hacía más que discutir con el chico

-Y no, no me voy a correr, Alex está demasiado ocupada como para hablar con un estúpido intento de hombre como tú

-¿Disculpa?-ambos sacaban chispas por los ojos

-¡Draco ya!-Alex le tomó el brazo al chico y lo arrastró lejos-¡Nos vemos otro día James!-tiró la carne al carro y lo tomó muy molesta-vamos, debo pagar

Llegaron a la casa sin decirse nada y cuando todas las bolsas ya estuvieron en la cocina y Alex comenzó a guardar los productos, esta explotó.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurrió ahí? ¿Por qué le hablaste así a James?-guardó la leche

-Ese tipo era un idiota-dijo simplemente

-¿"Ese tipo era un idiota"? ¿Esa es tu defensa? ¡Me hiciste pasar vergüenza solo porque no te caía bien!-gritó histérica

-¡Ese tipo te estaba coqueteando! ¿Que querías que hiciera?-Alex terminó de guardar y lo miró con las cejas levantadas

-¿Acaso te pusiste celoso?

-¿Celoso yo?-soltó una risa despectiva-¿De una sangre sucia? Ni en tus mejores sueños Alexis-eso le había dolido ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan cruel?

-¡Eres un imbécil sin sentimientos! ¡Te pasas por la vida insultando a la gente como si fuera inferior a ti! Pero date cuenta Malfoy ¡No eres superior a nadie! ¡Solo eres un pedazo de lacra que decidió hacerle creer a todo el mundo que era superior! ¡No lo eres, eres pura porquería! ¡Te odio!-comenzó a llorar

Entonces nuevamente, todo se volvió negro para ellos, sintieron que el estómago se les revolvía y caían de nuevo.

Alex sintió el piso contra su espalda y a los pocos segundos el pesado cuerpo de Draco sobre el de ella.

-AH-soltó ya que se quedó sin aire-¿Por qué demonios siempre te caes encima de mí?-dijo fastidiada y lo apartó bruscamente-idiota-se levantaron y se fijaron donde estaban-estamos de vuelta en Hogwarts-susurró

Escucharon un ruido a pocos metros de ellos, doblando en una esquina.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Draco esta vez

Alex se alejó de él buscando el origen del ruido, se puso en donde doblaba la esquina pero se tapó la boca evitando gritar y se pegó contra la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre?-él se acercó y vio lo que había SHOKEADO tanto a Alex-JA, en algún momento iba a pasar, no me extraña

A unos metros de ellos se encontraban Blaise y Pansy comiéndose las bocas mutuamente mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos.

-¿Que no te extraña?-susurró Alex frunciendo el ceño

-Siempre hubo mucha química sexual entre ambos, me lo veía venir-Alex los miró y luego lo comprendió todo

-A Pansy le gusta Blaise-dijo recordando sus palabras de una vez, cuando Pansy le dijo que le gustaba un chico

-A Pansy no le gusta nadie-dijo Draco como si fuera lo más estúpido que haya oído jamás

-¡Sí! Le gusta Blaise, me lo dijo una vez pero… ¿Que siente Blaise por ella?-se preguntó preocupada por su amiga

Draco miró a su amigo, Blaise parecía completamente idiotizado con la chica. Luego miró a Alex y deseó que ambos pudieran hacer lo mismo.

-Mejor vámonos-dijo ella-debemos ir a avisar a Dumbledore-dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en silencio

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando se encontraron con Elena y los Gryffindor.

-¡Alex!-Elena abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas-¡Amiga, te extrañé tanto!-casi la ahorcaba pero Alex divertida le correspondía

Las Gryffindor la abrazaron también convirtiéndose en un abrazo grupal.

Luego abrazó a sus amigos hombres.

Draco se sentía completamente fuera de lugar pero Alex pareció no notarlo.

-Te extrañamos Alex-dijo Ginny

La chica sonrió.

-Malfoy-dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

-Pobretón

-Basta, no causen líos ahora-dijo Alex severa-debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore para avisarle de nuestra llegada-le dijo a Draco-ahora

-Bien, que sea rápido, no soporto su presencia-se refería a todos

-Muérdeme-le gruñó Alex

Tuvieron que pasar por otro pasillo para no toparse con la parejita que aún se comía a besos.

Tuvieron clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Gryffindor y Slytherin y Alex aprovechó para ir a visitar a sus amigos animales.

-¡No puedo creer lo que me estás contando Hagrid!-gritó a pleno pulmón Alex completamente emocionada

Hagrid asentía también emocionado.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo, durante el primer tiempo que te fuiste, Norberto se la pasó solo y no se acercaba a nadie, Jean se le acercó sola y al parecer formaron una bonita relación

-Por el amor de dios Hagrid, di las cosas cómo son ¡Norberto preñó a Jean!-dijo Ron

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Cállate Ron

-No me pegues-dijo haciendo puchero

-No puedo creer que Jean esté embarazada-se acercó a la manada y fue allí cuando la notaron (antes no la habían visto)

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia ella pero fueron detenidos por las cadenas que los mantenían atados.

-Tranquilos chicos, los iré a saludar-se quedó parada donde estaba-pero primero todos tranquilos-los hipogrifos obedecieron y se quedaron quietos

La chica se acercó despacio y poco a poco los hipogrifos la rodearon felices de volver a verla.

Los alumnos allí miraban impresionados la escena, la joven había conseguido domar a una manada de hipogrifos ella sola, era realmente impresionante.

Luego de aquello, tuvieron su clase.

Draco y Alex no se hablaron en ningún momento.

Los últimos diez minutos de clase Hagrid los dejó libre y todos fueron a acariciar a los hipogrifos.

Norberto se mostraba bastante protector con Jean y no dejaba que nadie se acercase a menos de que Alex diera permiso, y ni si quiera así se alejaba del todo, se mantenía cerca.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, Draco deseaba acercarse a Alexis para poder hablar un rato pero no tenía idea de cómo acercarse.

-Lo tengo

Se acercaría a algún hipogrifo que estuviera cerca de Alex y allí le hablaría, era una idea perfecta, nada podía arruinarlo.

Excepto el simple hecho de que no sabía quién era quién y se acercó a Jean, demasiado bruscamente para el gusto de Norberto, cosa que le pareció como si estuviera atacándola. Se paró en sus dos patas traseras para defender a su pareja.

-¡Draco!-gritó Pansy

-¡Alex no!-esta vez se escuchó el grito de Elena horrorizada

Todo fue en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Alex cayó al piso, al igual que sus anteojos ahora completamente rotos y una de las manos de ella sobre sus ojos, tapándolos.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó por enésima vez Ginny a Dumbledore, no los dejaban entrar, Alex aún estaba en tratamiento y eso es lo que la pelirroja no quería entender

-Aún está en tratamiento-dijo pacientemente

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Elena, Sebastian y Dumbledore estaban en la sala de espera de el hospital San Mungo, esperando a que le dieran noticias de Alex.

-¡Estamos aquí hace casi tres horas! Y nadie ha salido-gritó Ginny sin importarle que estaba hablando con el director

-Lo comprendo señorita Weasley, pero el impacto que recibió Alex fue muy grave y los médicos se están asegurando

Elena lloraba como en funeral entre los brazos de Sebastian que la consolaba con palabras cariñosas, pero no funcionaba del todo.

-Aquí lo traje director-todos voltearon y vieron a Mcgonagall trayendo de la oreja de Malfoy con Snape al lado

-Perfecto-dijo el anciano

-¡Ya suélteme!-Draco se soltó del agarre de Mcgonagall

Ron se paró bruscamente y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él pero entre Harry y Sebastian lo detuvieron.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi la matas!-gritó histérico

-Ron, cálmate-pidió Harry

-¡No me pienso calmar! ¡Alex está aquí por su culpa!-los dos chicos hicieron aún más fuerza ya que Ron era bastante grande y tenía mucha fuerza

-Ron ¡Ron!-Hermione corrió y se puso frente a él-escúchame Ron-puso las manos sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo-tranquilízate, no ganaremos nada si te agarras a los golpes con Malfoy-Ron dejó de moverse-ya está, solo mantente alejado y no ocurrirá nada-Ron se zafó del agarre de sus dos amigos y miró hacia otro lado también zafándose de las manos de Hermione

-Está bien, tú ganas-Hermione sonrió satisfecha cuando Ron se volvió a sentar

-Señor Malfoy

-¿Para qué me trajeron aquí?-preguntó de mala gana

-¿No le interesa saber cómo está Alex? Después de todo lo que me contaron, usted estaba junto a ella cuando ocurrió el accidente

-Si lo que quiere saber es si fue mi culpa, pues no fue así y no me interesa ni un poco cómo esté esa sangre su…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que una fuerte cachetada lo interrumpió-¿Qué…?

Elena tenía los puños apretados, los ojos llorosos y respiraba entrecortadamente por la furia.

-Fue tu culpa…y aún así te atreves a insultarla-casi susurró

En el lugar se hizo silencio, nadie esperaba esa reacción de Elena.

-No quiero volver a oírte insultar a Alex, no eres nadie para hacerlo ¿Me entiendes? No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo mucho que le gustes, no te lo voy a permitir-gruñó

Fue lo único que dijo y se volvió a sentar sin mirar a nadie.

Draco apretaba los puños y miraba hacia otro lado, no quería decir esas cosas de Alex, le importaba una mierda todo eso de la sangre (por lo menos ya no) pero no tenía de otra, el debía seguir con su máscara.

-Albus Dumbledore-se escuchó y todos voltearon

El médico al fin había salido y definitivamente parecía que no tenía buenas noticias.

-Gracias a dios, ya estaba tardándose mucho-dijo Ginny

-¡Señorita Weasley!-reprochó Mcgonagall-tenga respeto-Ginny se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios para no soltar ninguna palabrota

-¿Como está mi nieta?-preguntó Dumbledore

La habían registrado como su nieta para disimular.

-Le seré franco señor, el golpe que recibió fue muy duro-Draco se mordió la lengua pero siguió escuchando-y fue a parar directo a los ojos

Elena se tapó la boca y echó a llorar nuevamente sabiendo perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Sebastian la abrazó.

-¿Eso quiere decir…que no volverá a ver?-fue sorprendente saber que la más lista, Hermione Granger, había hecho aquella pregunta cuando era tan obvia, pero debía confirmar sus horribles sospechas

-Ahora está con una venda en los ojos que tendrá que tener puesta por unos días pero no hay probabilidades de que recupere la vista-dijo muy serio el médico

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a llorar (Elena ya lloraba, así que Hermione y Ginny fueron las que empezaron a llorar).

-No puede ser…-dijo Hermione-¡No es justo!-ella estaba abrazada a Harry mientras que Ginny abrazaba a su hermano

Draco se sentía la peor basura del mundo, lo que había pasado fue un total accidente, no quería lastimar a Alex ¡Todo lo contrario! Maldita sea, todo le había salido mal.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Malfoy!-gritó Harry y esta vez fue él quien intentó abalanzarse sobre Malfoy pero Snape se interpuso

-Ni lo intentes Potter-dijo despectivamente

El se alejó poniendo mala cara.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?-preguntó Sebastian

-Pasen sin hacer mucho ruido, está dormida

-¿Puedo irme ya?-dijo Draco

-Claro señor Malfoy, pero permítame decirle que estará castigado hasta que termine el año-dijo Dumbledore severamente

-Como quiera-dijo y volteó para irse

Con Snape se alejaron y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, su padrino lo detuvo y lo miró bastante enojado.

-¿Que se te pasó por la cabeza al lastimar a esta chica?-le preguntó de mala manera

-No quise hacerlo yo…

-¡La chica está ciega! Eso no forma parte de los planes Draco

-¡Lo sé maldita sea! Yo no quería lastimarla, fue un accidente, ahora suéltame-se zafó del agarre y se fue

La primera en pasar fue Elena y se quedó helada con lo que vio.

Alex estaba recostada supuestamente dormida con una venda en los ojos.

-Oh dios…-susurró Elena

Todos se acercaron a la cama donde Alex yacía dormida.

-Maldito Malfoy-dijo Ron apretando los puños

En ese momento Alex movió levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro ¿Había despertado?

Así es, lo confirmaron cuando vieron su mano moverse hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué…?-exclamó al sentir una venda en los ojos

-Alex…-susurró Elena

La chica se movió asustada al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Elena?-se sentó despacio-¿Dónde estoy?-Elena se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su frente

-Tranquila amiga, estás en el hospital-Alex frunció el ceño-estamos Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Sebastian, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall-soltó una leve risita-todos vinimos a verte

-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

-¿No te acuerdas? Estábamos ayudando a Hagrid con su clase y…

-Estábamos con los hipogrifos-dijo Alex-si recuerdo, oh-dijo luego-Norberto me golpeó…

-Fue culpa de Malfoy-dijo Harry

-No fue culpa de ninguno de los 2-dijo Alex-solo que fue muy brusco al acercarse a Jean y Norberto solo quiso protegerla, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Porque tengo una venda en la cara?-esta última pregunta la hizo con miedo

No podía ver nada y tampoco escuchar ya que se había hecho silencio en el lugar.

-¡Alguien respóndame!-gritó histérica

-Alex…cuando te interpusiste entre Norberto y el señor Malfoy, Norberto te golpeó…los ojos-Alex tragó saliva y su expresión comenzó a descomponerse, como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-¿Entonces?

Dumbledore tardó en responder.

-Tus ojos recibieron un duro impacto y es probable que no vuelvas a ver-el labio de Alex se frunció de manera tal que se notaba que ya comenzaría a llorar

Y así lo hizo, se tapó la cara y empezó a sollozar.

-Alex-sus amigas se acercaron a ella y esta quitó sus manos-¡Por dios, sus ojos!

-¿Qué?-gritó asustada Alex

La venda estaba toda manchada de sangre…

Los habían sacado de la habitación para revisar a Alex.

-Tiene que tratar de no llorar, tan solo por unos días-le dijo el médico a Dumbledore-la tendremos en revisión durante esos días, aún no puede irse

-Comprendo, muchas gracias, mándeme una lechuza cuando ya pueda venir a buscarla

-Así será-dijo educadamente y se fue

-Será mejor irnos chicos-dijo Dumbledore

-Quiero quedarme con Alex-dijo Elena

-Nos iremos todos y vendremos a buscar a Alex en unos días-dijo el director

-¡No!-gritó histérica

-Elena, tranquila-trató de decir Sebastian pero Elena no escuchaba

-¡Mi mejor amiga está en penosas condiciones en el hospital, no quiero dejarla sola!-lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Elena escúchame, no puedes quedarte en el hospital, es la ley, pero te dejaremos venir de alguna manera para que puedas verla, compréndelo, te llevaremos de nuevo a Hogwarts con o sin tu permiso-terminó el director

La chica se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, debemos alcanzar los Polvos Flu-se fueron

Esa misma noche, Draco sintió un profundo ardor en su antebrazo. Levantó la manga de su playera, la marca de maldición le estaba ardiendo, eso solo significaba una cosa…Voldemort los estaba llamando.

Pero no podía desaparecer en los terrenos del colegio, tendría que salir de la escuela y desaparecer allí.

Mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia las afueras del colegio pensó en Alex y en lo miserable que era él como para haberla dejado ciega. ¡Maldita sea había sido un accidente! No había querido dañarla ¡Por el contrario!

Cuando por fin pudo salir, desapareció al instante apareciendo en su casa.

-Oh, al fin llegas Draco-escuchó la escalofriante voz

-Si amo-se fijó en que se había aparecido en la sala de estar y no estaba solo él, estaban sus padres, su tía y muchos mortífagos más-traté de apurarme en salir pero Filch estaba husmeando…

-Has llegado bien, así que no hace falta oír tus tontas disculpas-se volteó dándole la espalda a sus sirvientes

Dio unos pasos hacia delante.

-Me he enterado de qué-nuevamente volteó a verlos-Dumbledore tiene 3 nietas-Draco sintió un escalofrío en su espalda-2 desaparecieron y la única que queda es la mayor, que tiene tu edad según tengo entendido, Draco-posó sus fríos ojos en él

-Así es-contestó simplemente

-¿Por qué no me enteré de esto antes? ¿Porque nunca aparecieron estas nietas?-parecía enojado pero trató de no mostrarse temeroso

-Según pude entender, Dumbledore las mantenía alejadas del mundo mágico para que nada pudiera pasarles pero sus padres murieron y el no tuvo otra que quedárselas, de igual manera son adoptivas

-Sabes bastante-comentó de manera casual

-Por una especie de magia que aún no logro comprender, ambos aparecimos en su casa, que era en el mundo Muggle y muy lejos de Hogwarts, compartimos techo por un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que Dumbledore por fin nos encontró

-¡Debió haber sido terrible!-rió de manera escalofriante-compartir techo con una sangre sucia ¡Bah!-todos los mortífagos allí rieron-y dime ¿Cómo vas con tu misión?-Draco tragó saliva y tardó un poco más de lo esperado en contestar

-Tengo un plan formado…

-Pero aún no lo llevas acabo

-Pronto lo haré-dijo en seguida

-Más te vale Malfoy, quiero a ese viejo asqueroso muerto de una vez por todas-dijo bastante enojado-pero con esta reciente información sobre la nietecita del anciano agregaré algo a tu misión-Draco se puso rígido ¿No lo obligaría a matarla o sí?-quiero que te ganes su confianza y cuando menos ella lo espere, la secuestres y la traigas

-¿Se…secuestrarla? Pero señor, se notaría su ausencia y comenzarían a sospechar

-Pues arréglate, esa niña es muy útil ¿Tiene tu edad no es así? Será muy fácil engatusarla, haz tu trabajo Malfoy, sabes cuales son las consecuencias de que me hagas enojar-miró por un momento a sus padres, su padre estaba atado con cadenas y su madre estaba a su lado pero sin ataduras

-No es necesario que los lastime-Voldemort levantó una ceja

-Puedo hacerlo si es lo que deseo, te estaremos vigilando, tenemos una poción hecha por Snape que nos ayuda a verte en cualquier momento, ten cuidado con lo que haces, ahora lárgate, ya sabes lo que debes hacer-Draco hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Cómo demonios ganarse la confianza de Alexis? ¡Acababa de dejarla ciega por los mil demonios!

Era demasiado tarde como para pensar, decidió irse a dormir para poder comenzar con un buen plan al día siguiente.

Y así fue, descansó y al otro día su primer pensamiento fue Alex.

Tenía que ir a verla y pedirle…disculpas, aunque le fuera a costar bastante, tendría que hacerlo.

-Deseo ir a ver a Alexis-le dijo a Dumbledore

Elena que estaba con el director preparada para irse al hospital lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No puede ir el estúpido que la lastimó-dijo con mucho enojo Elena

-¿Para qué desea visitar a Alex?-preguntó Dumbledore ignorando a Elena

-Quisiera…disculparme con ella por lo que hice

-¡¿Y eso le devolverá la vista?!-gritó Elena

-No, pero en serio quiero disculparme

Antes de que Elena pudiera gritar otra cosa, Dumbledore la interrumpió.

-Bien, puedes venir, pero cuidado con lo que hace Señor Malfoy-el chico asintió en silencio

Llegaron en silencio y cuando entraron a la habitación de Alex, ella estaba sentada con la cabeza hacia al frente.

-¿Quien entró?-preguntó bajito

-Alexis, estamos yo, tu amiga Elena…y el joven Malfoy-dijo Dumbledore

La chica ante la mención de este último frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-era obvio para quien era la pregunta

Dumbledore miró a Elena, era obvio que debían irse pero Elena frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Elena y yo saldremos un momento para que ustedes puedan hablar-tomó a Elena del brazo y la sacó a la fuerza

-No quiero salir-dijo como berrinchuda pero Dumbledore puso un hechizo en la puerta para que cuando Elena intentara abrirla no se moviera-¡No puede estar sola con él!

-Elena, dale una oportunidad-dijo tranquilo-ahora siéntate porque te sacarán del hospital-la chica suspiró y se sentó de mala manera

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió Alex

-Vine a disculparme-se acercó a ella

-Si claro, y yo te voy a creer-se acostó y giró su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a él-lárgate-en verdad, no estaba enojada con él, simplemente no podía estarlo, realmente lo quería demasiado pero Draco tenía que aprender de su error-ni siquiera sé porqué estás aquí

-Ya te lo dije-se puso del lado donde el cuerpo de la chica miraba y se agachó a la altura de su rostro, quedando muy cerca de ella-vine a disculparme

Alex tembló al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre su cara, no podía ver pero sabía que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Pero tenía que seguir haciéndose la enojada, así que tan pensó rápido y cuando Draco le habló se levantó para accidentalmente se golpeó contra algo.

-AU-se tocó la frente

-¿Estás bien?-puso una mano sobre su frente y la acarició

-No me…no me toques-dijo muy nerviosa

-Si no quieres que te toque entonces quita mi mano-sin saber porqué, Alex no se movió y dejó que el rubio la siguiera acariciando

-Lo hace bien-dijo Voldemort viendo el espejo donde se podía ver a Draco y a Alexis-ganará su confianza bastante rápido, no es tan inútil como pensaba-varios mortífagos rieron

Narcisa sin embargo miró a su hijo, no parecía estar mintiendo para nada, como si realmente no estuviera actuando.

El reflejo de ambos desapareció.

-Si el plan se cumple Malfoy, los liberaré a ti y a tu mujer-dijo mirando a Lucius-pero por el momento seguirán siendo mis prisioneros-salió de la habitación

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Draco

Alex que había perdido el aliento ante la dulce caricia del rubio tan solo atinó a asentir de forma algo estúpida.

-A lo que iba-el chico tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella-sé que esto no te devolverá la vista pero quiero que me perdones Alexis-la chica no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el labio-yo no quería lastimarte, es en serio, quería acercarme pero no salió como pensaba y terminaste aquí

-¿En serio?-preguntó con sarcasmo

-Por favor-rogó-haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones-Alex bajó la mirada

-¿Realmente no quisiste hacerlo?

-No, en serio, realmente lamento haberte lastimado

La chica tragó saliva.

-Está bien…te perdono-susurró

Draco sonrió, lo había conseguido, había conseguido el perdón de la castaña.

La abrazó sorprendiéndola. Ella le correspondió sintiendo como su cara ardía.

Salió de la habitación dejándole el resto del tiempo a Elena.

-Debe apreciarte mucho como para perdonarte tan fácil-fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y se separaron

Alex volvió a Hogwarts una semana después con la venda aún puesta, habían decidido quitársela allí.

-¡Alex!-gritaron sus amigos al verla

Ginny la abrazó efusivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te extrañé amiga!

-Tranquila Ginny, la estas ahogando-dijo Harry riendo

Luego la abrazó Hermione.

-Nos alegra mucho que estés aquí-le dijo

Ron, Harry y Sebastian también la abrazaron felices de volver a ver a su amiga.

Alex por más que sonreía, internamente se sentía pésimo, no podía ver absolutamente nada, no podía ver las sonrisas de sus amigos, no podía ver a Draco…

Tenía que aparentar su mejor sonrisa hasta que llegara a su habitación y por fin pudiera llorar tranquila.

-¿Cuando me quitarán la venda?-preguntó

-Ahora mismo si lo deseas-dijo Dumbledore

-Sí, eso me gustaría-sintió de repente un escalofrío en la en la espalda, era como si alguien la estuviera mirando desde lejos y tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era-vamos

La llevaron a la enfermería y la sentaron en una camilla. De repente, las puertas s abrieron y todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Alex ya que nadie decía nada-alguien dígame algo por favor-dijo nerviosa

-Miren que cosa, la serpiente más rastrera decidió pasarse por aquí-dijo Ron despectivamente

Alex usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morderse el labio.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Ginny enojada

-Vine a ver a Alex-dijo sencillamente

-Ella no quiere verte, así que lárgate-volvió a decir Ginny

-Que eso me lo diga ella ¿No crees?-todos miraron a Alex y está se sintió observada-Alex ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Esta vez no se contuvo y se mordió el labio ¿Que debía hacer?

-Puedes quedarte no me molesta-susurró pero lo suficientemente alto como para qué todos la oigan

Caminó hasta quedar a los pies de su cama ya que por la mirada de todos no podía acercarse más.

Pero Alex estiró una mano.

-¿Dónde estás?-eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitaba, se acercó a Alex y le tomó la mano con una dulzura extraña en él-gracias por venir-sonrió

Draco tragó saliva pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien, ahora que estamos todos, procederé a quitar la venda-dijo Madame Pomfrey acercando a la joven

Era un momento muy tenso, aunque era poco probable, quizá…solo quizá Alex podría ver y todos descubrirían con mucho alivio que sus principales miedos no eran más que alucinaciones.

Quitó la venda por completo, Alex tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía mucho miedo. Le apretó la mano a Draco por puro acto de reflejo y este le devolvió el apretón.

-Alex, abre los ojos-dijo Dumbledore

Esta negó con la cabeza.

-Alex-dijo Draco-abre los ojos-repitió

-Tengo miedo-confesó

-No hay porque temer-dijo Dumbledore

-Es obvio que estoy ciega, no hay diferencia que tenga los ojos abiertos o cerrados-sintió un apretón un poco fuerte en su mano

-Pero también hay una probabilidad de que veas-dijo Elena-y no lo podemos saber si no abres los ojos

-Ábrelos-dijo tranquila Hermione

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo hizo…

No veía.


	10. Ceguera

Todo estaba oscuro para ella, realmente se había quedado ciega.

Nuevamente en poco tiempo, su cara se frunció y comenzó a llorar tapando los sollozos con su mano.

Todos bajaron la cabeza al saber lo que significaba y Draco se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Ya no había esperanzas.

-Alex-Elena apartó a Draco y la abrazó

Voldemort lo veía todo desde su lugar. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Que inútil, la dejó ciega, será bastante difícil que gane su confianza ahora, casi imposible-miró a los Malfoy-pero aún le tengo un poco de fe, tan solo un poco, pero comienzo a perder la paciencia quiero que sepan-el reflejo desapareció

Ahora Alexis era acompañada a todos lados, principalmente por Elena, la tenía pegada como chicle a ella y a Draco se le imposibilitaba acercarse, porque cuando Elena lo veía siempre cambiaba su ruta con Alex y la llevaba hacia otro lado.

Pero un día encontró la oportunidad perfecta. Se había escapado de la clase de Snape para aquello pero era perfecto.

Alex le había pedido a Elena sentarse en el patio, debajo de un árbol para no rostizarse con el sol.

-Rayos, tengo algo de frío-dijo Elena

Alex sonrió.

-Ve a buscar un abrigo

-No voy a dejarte sola aquí Alex-dijo Elena-puedo aguantarme

-Ve a buscar el abrigo, no me moveré de aquí, lo prometo-Elena suspiró, tenía demasiado frío

-Está bien, volveré rápido he-Alex asintió y esta se fue

Contó hasta veinte antes de salir de su escondite y sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Elena? ¡Vaya que eres veloz!-dijo riendo

-No soy Elena-dijo

La sonrisa de Alex se borró tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Malfoy?-el nombrado frunció el ceño ¿Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo le decía Malfoy?

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? ¿Dónde está "Draco"?-Alex frunció los labios

-¿Necesitas algo, _Draco?_

-Pensé que ya me habías perdonado-parecía dolido de que ella le hablara tan mal

-Si lo hice

-¿Y porque me hablas con ese tono tan despectivo?-Alex rodó los ojos

-No te hablé con tono despectivo, es solo que estás muy sensible-Draco sonrió de lado

-De acuerdo, me quedo tranquilo entonces-Alex se quedó callada esperando que siguiera-¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya sabes, con el tema de tu vista ¿Cómo lo llevas?-la joven tardó un poco en contestar

-Bien por el momento, es algo difícil pero con apoyo todo irá bien-Draco se acercó un poco más a ella

-Lamento todo lo que te causé-Alex sonrió, Draco cayó abruptamente ¿Por qué sonreía así?

-No tienes que disculparte Draco, ya te dije que te perdoné-volvió a sonreír-por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?-el rubio sonrió divertido

-¿Debería verdad?-la chica rió

-Así es, ahora ve

-Por supuesto que no, estoy a gusto aquí-Alex levantó las cejas

-¿A gusto aquí? ¡Llamen a Rita Skeeter! Draco Malfoy está a gusto con una sangre sucia-ambos rieron

Elena ya se estaba volviendo para el patio, cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Sebastian! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó emocionada de verlo

-Tengo hora libre, y decidí caminar un poco, que lindo encontrarte por aquí-le sonrió seductoramente

Elena se sonrojó.

-Lo mismo digo-se quedaron callados por un momentos pero solo fue en ese momento que Elena pudo notar la cercanía de ambos-eres muy guapo-soltó sin pensar

-Tú eres hermosa-dijo él simplemente para luego acercarse y besarla

Fue un beso algo corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para demostrarse lo mucho que ambos se gustaban.

Elena fue la que se separó.

-Debo volver con Alex, no quiero dejarla sola tanto tiempo-el chico asintió y le dio otro beso más corto

-Nos vemos-le guiñó un ojo y se fue

Elena salió corriendo completamente sonrojada.

Pero no se encontró con algo muy bueno, Draco estaba sentado junto a Alex, ambos reían pero eso no le importaba ni un poco a Elena, ella no confiaba ni un pelo en Draco.

-¡Alex! Ya regresé-dijo y fulminó a Draco con la mirada-Malfoy, ya puedes irte-dijo de mala manera

-No seas mala Elena

-Está bien, tiene razón-dijo Draco y se levantó-hablamos en otro momento-se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla muy lentamente-adiós-le susurró al oído y se fue

La chica estaba roja.

Elena se sentó junto a ella.

-No confió en él-dijo-no sé porque lo perdonaste-Alex sonrió como estúpida

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad Elena, además…ya sabes lo que ciento por él-se mordió el labio

-Alex ¡Él es un mortífago! Ambas lo sabemos y sabemos lo que va a hacer ¿Quien nos puede decir que es un tipo de confianza? ¿Qué tal si solo se acercó a ti porque Voldemort se lo dijo?

-Draco no es capaz de hacer algo tan cruel, jamás lo haría-dijo tercamente-y es mi última palabra-Elena soltó un bufido de exasperación, no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Alex ni aunque lo intentara

Dos días después, en otro descuido de Elena, Draco aprovechó para hablarle.

Ambos se rieron y divirtieron mucho, mientras que cada vez se acercaban más.

Y así la gran mayoría de los días, ambos tenían esos encuentros clandestinos, Draco la seguía y una vez que ella se encontraba sola él le hacía compañía. La cercanía entre los dos era cada vez más y Draco ya casi había olvidado el hecho de que Voldemort le había dicho que se le acercara para secuestrarla.

Y el cambio de que Draco hubiera comenzado a juntarse con alguien que no fuera de su casa, que no hiciera magia ¡Que fuera una sangre sucia! Como siempre solía llamarlos, fue notado por todos, principalmente por sus amigos y los de Alex.

-¿Porque siempre la sigue?-preguntó Theodore a Pansy cuando vieron a Draco ir hacia Alex que paseaba junto a sus amigas Elena, Hermione y Ginny

-Le gusta es obvio, pero es tan estúpido que no sabe hablar y trata de mostrárselo con acciones-Pansy rió-no sabe que eso a las mujeres no nos sirve-eso principalmente había sido para Blaise que estaba junto a Theodore-¿No hay ninguna chica para ti Theodore?-vieron como el chico se sonrojaba levemente

-¡Si la hay!-dijo Blaise-¿Quién es?

-No les interesa-dijo mirando en otra dirección

-¡Que tierno! Theodore se ha enamorado ¡Cuéntanos quién es!-chilló Pansy emocionada-¡Vamos!

-No puede ser…-exclamó Blaise al ver la chica que Theodore estaba mirando ahora mismo, una que acababa de toparse con Alex y sus amigas-¿Lunática Lovegood? ¿Te gusta esa Lunática?-Pansy miró a la chica

-Bueno…no es una chica fea ¡Pero está demasiado loca!

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! ¡Si me gusta Luna o no, no es de su incumbencia!-se fue

-Le dijo Luna-dijo Blaise

-Definitivamente le gusta

Harry y Ron también habían visto a Draco.

-¿Que le ocurrirá a Malfoy? Parece un acosador-preguntó Ron

Harry entrecerró los ojos, no confiaba en Malfoy, había estado desapareciendo por las noches, lo había visto en el mapa del merodeador desaparecer de la nada y a veces ni siquiera llegaba a verlo desaparecer ¡Lo frustraba no saber a dónde se iba! Ya lo agarraría con las manos en la masa y salvaría a Alex del muy infeliz.

-No se pero hay que estar alerta

Y así pasaron un par de días más.

Draco la vio reírse de uno de sus comentarios, por dios no podía ser…no podía ser que haya sentido esas maldita mariposas en su estómago al verla reír, cuando la vio sonrojarse y cuando la besó y ella le correspondió con intensidad.

La chica se mordió el labio cuando se separaron.

-Demonios Malfoy, eres un aprovechado-escuchó la voz de Elena-cada vez que desaparezco un segundo del lado de Alex te aprovechas-dijo recelosa pero no pudo evitar mirar el brillo de felicidad que tenían los ojos de su amiga

-Di lo que quieras-chispas de furia salieron de sus ojos-pero quisiera llevármela un rato, despegarle el chicle que tiene como amiga

-¡HEY!-se quejó

-Está bien Elena-dijo Alex con una sonrisa-Draco me cuidará ¿Verdad Draco?

-Por supuesto que sí-le tomó la mano y Alex sonrió emocionada

Un hombre pálido entrecerró los ojos al ver esto.

-Parece que se está tomando su misión muy a pecho-exclamó

Miró a los Malfoy.

-Comienzo a perder la paciencia Malfoy ¡Crucio!-Lucius comenzó a gritar de dolor

-¡Por favor basta!-lloró Narcisa al ver a su marido sufrir-¡Basta!-Voldemort bajó la varita

-Comienzo a enojarme, saben que soy alguien de poca paciencia-miró el reflejo donde veían a Alex y a Draco caminando, esta se aferraba a su brazo ya que necesitaba ayuda para caminar

Pararon frente a un barranco, estaba muy cerca del final de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó

-En el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts, un barranco

-¿Y porque me trajiste aquí?

-Sé que no puedes ver…-la miró-pero hay una vista muy hermosa y me gusta compartirla contigo, creo que ambas son igualmente hermosas-la chica se sonrojó ante el halago

-Gracias Draco, que tierno-Draco dio un paso hacia delante para ver más de cerca el atardecer que se aproximaba pero dio un paso en falso y tropezó

-¡AH!-gritó Draco agarrándose de una rama que estaba más abajo

-¡Draco!-gritó Alex horrorizada-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?-estiró los brazos buscándolo pero no se movió

-¡Alex me caigo!-gritó asustado-tropecé, estoy colgando de una rama ¡Me caigo!-la chica se agachó y se movió muy despacio para no caerse para buscarlo-¿Qué haces? ¡Apártate, te vas a caer!

-¡No te voy a dejar caer Draco!-escucharon un pequeño crack, la rama se estaba comenzando a romper

-¡Me voy a caer!-gritó

-¡Draco!-gritó Narcisa horrorizada-¡No mi niño!-intentó moverse en un vano intento de soltarse las cadenas pero estas le dieron un choque eléctrico

Alex comenzó a llorar, no podía ver a Draco y en cualquier momento él se caería.

-Draco-sollozó-¿Dónde estás?-siguió moviendo las manos un poco más abajo buscándolo-Draco…-cerró los ojos

* * *

lamento que me haya quedado tan corto, estuve sin inspiracion (y sin tiempo, principalmente sin tiempo) tratare de poner los capitulos lo mas pronto que pueda. besos!

Merece un review?


End file.
